Mockingjay Anotherday
by Ao kishi
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, and Gale all alive and ready for anything that comes their way. Katniss finally decides to accept her lover for Peeta while trying to maintain her friendship with Gale. Snow may be an evil snake, but compared to Coin he's tame.
1. Ashes

**I don't own the characters, places, items or overall story idea - I just add a different version of this story.**

**1**

I stare down at my shoes, watching as a fine layer of ash settles on the worn leather. This is where my house once stood. Over here was the door, and over there was where the bed I shared with my sister Prim, had been. The bricks of the chimney, which collapsed in a charred heap, provide a point of reference for the rest of the house. How else could I orient myself in this sea of gray?

Almost nothing remains of District 12. A few days ago, the capitol's firebombs obliterated the poor coal miners houses in the Seam, the shops in the town, even the Justice Building. The only area that escaped incineration was the Victor's Village. I don't know why exactly. Perhaps so any refugees who came back could be easily caught and carried away.

But no one is returning to this wasteland. I, myself am only here for a brief visit. The authorities in District 13 were against my coming back. They viewed it as a costly and pointless venture, given that at least a dozen invisible hovercraft are circling overhead for my protection and there's no intelligence to be gained. I had to see the damage for myself.

Plutarch Heavensbee, the former Head Gamemaker who had organized the rebels in the Capitol, had sided with me saying, "Let her go. Better that she goes with our protection, rather than her sneaking out on her own. Maybe a little tour of Twelve is just what she needs to convince her we're on the same side." I was grateful don't get me wrong. But I was still a little ashamed having previously thought him a murderer.

The same side. My memories swirl as I try to sort out what is true and what is false. What series of event's led me to be standing in the blackened ruins of my city? This gives me a headache because the effects of a concussion Johanna Mason gave me haven't completely subsided, and my thoughts still have a tendency of jumping out of place.

I use a technique one of the doctors of District 13 suggested. I start with the simplest things I know to be true and work toward the more complicated. The words begin to echo in my head….

_My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped. The Capitol hates me. Peeta Mellark is my unofficial husband. We are thought to be dead by the whole of Panem._ Most likely it is best they think we're dead if we want to maintain our current position.

"Katniss, should I send Peeta your way?" My mentor and friend Haymitch's voice reaches me through the headset the rebels forced me to wear. He's up in a hovercraft, watching me carefully like he did during the Hunger Games. I must look on the verge of some kind of breakdown. This won't do. Not when they're finally let me out of that underground city.

I straighten up and wave his offer away. "No, I'm fine." To convince him, I begin to move away from my old house and in toward the town. Peeta had asked to be dropped off in Twelve with me, but he didn't follow me after landing. Knowing I didn't wan't any company. He understands I wanted some time alone. Some walks you have to take alone.

The Summer's been hot and dry all week. There's been next to no rain to disturb the piles of ash left by the fires. They shift there and there, in reaction to my footsteps. No breeze to scatter it. I keep my eyes on where the road into town used to be. Every now and then i'd come across bones and skulls from the citizens who tried to flee.

I stick to the road out of habit, but it's not necessary as theres nothing to block my path in any direction. I pass pile after pile of bones. Some were burned entirely. Others, still had flesh in various states of decomposition, carrion for scavengers, blanketed by flies. I try not to think of it, but can't help but think _i'm the reason you died._

Because it is. It was my arrow, aimed at the chink in the force field surrounding the arena, that brought on this massacre. That sent the whole country of Panem into chaos.

In my head I hear President Snow's words, spoken the morning I was to begin the Victory Tour. _"Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, you have provided a spark that, left unattended, my grow to an inferno that destroys Panem." _It turns out he wasn't exaggerating.

_Burning. Still burning,_ I think numbly. The fires at the coal mines throwing black smoke into the distance. There's no one left to care, though. More than ninety percent of the district's population is dead. The remaining eight hundred or so are refugees in District 13. Which, as far as I'm concerned, is the same thing as being homeless forever.

I know I should be grateful for the way we have been welcomed. Sick, wounded, starving, and empty-handed. But I can't help but feel like theres more than they're telling. But without them, I would not have been part of a larger plot to overthrow the capitol or had the strength to do it.

The citizens of District 12 had no organized resistance movement of their own. No say in any of this. They only had the misfortune to have me. Some think it's good luck, though, to be free of the Capitol's reach. To have escaped the mistreatment of the peacekeepers and their oppression, the dangerous mines, the food shortages, and hunger. To have a new home at all is seen as a wonder since, up until a short time ago , we hadn't even known that District 13 still existed.

The credit for the survivor's escape all goes to my best friend Gale, although he'd loath to accept any award for it. As soon as the Quarter Quell was over, or as soon as I had been lifted from the arena, the electricity in District 12 was cut, the televisions went black, and the Seam became so silent, people could hear each-others breathing. No one did anything to protest or celebrate what had happened in the arena. Yet within fifteen minuets, the sky was filled with hoverplanes and the bombs were falling down on them.

It was Gale who thought of the Meadow, one of the few places not filled with old wooden homes embedded with coal dust. He herded those he could in it's direction, including my friend Madge, my mother and Prim. He formed the team that pulled down the fence, now just a harmless chain-link barrier, with the electricity off, and led the people into the woods. He took them to the only place he could think of, the lake my father had shown me as a child. And it was from there they watched the distant flames eat up everything they know in the world.

By morning the hoverplanes were long gone, the fires dying, the final stragglers rounded up. My mother and Prim had set up a medical area for the injured and were attempting to treat them with whatever they could get from the woods. Gale had two sets of bows and arrows, one hunting knife, one fishing net, and over eight hundred scared people to feed. With the help of those who were able-bodied, they managed for three days. And that's when the hovercrafts unexpectedly arrived to evacuate them to District 13, where there was more than enough clean, white living compartments, plenty of clothing, and three meals a day. The small compartments had the disadvantage of being underground, the clothes were all the same shades of boring white and gray, and the food was bland to say the least, but for the refugees of 12, these were minor considerations. They were safe. They were being cared for. They were alive and strangely welcomed.

The enthusiasm was interpreted as kindness. But a man named Dalton, a District 10 refugee who'd made it to 13 on foot a few years ago, leaked the real motive to me. "They need you. Me. They need all of us. Awhile back. there was some sort of pox epidemic that killed a bunch of them and left a lot more infertile. New breeding stock. That's how they see us." Back in 10, he'd worked on one of the beef ranches, maintaining the genetic diversity of the herd with the implantation of long-frozen cow embryos. He's probably right about 13, because there don't seem to be nearly enough kids around. But so what? We're not being kept in pens, we're being trained for work, the children are being educated. Those over fourteen have been given entry-level ranks in the military and are addressed respectfully as "Soldiers." Every single refugee was granted automatic citizenship by the authorities of 13.

Still, I can't help but feel uneasy about them. The floor under my feet hardens, and under the ashes, I feel the paving stones of the square. Around the perimeter is a shallow border where the shops once stood. A heap of blackened rubble has replaced the Justice Building. I walk to the site of the bakery where Peeta's family baked the bread. Nothing much left but the melted lump of the oven. Peeta's parents, his two older brothers, none of them made it to 13. I begin to walk away and catch his eyes on me from my left. _Peeta._ His eyes are red, so he must have been crying. I don't say anything as he walks my way. I hold out my arms as he walks into them.

Usually it would be me walking into his arms as he comforted me. The role reversal seamed to have awakened a new feeling in me. Knowing I can do something even if it's just this to keep him together. After a moment he takes my hand and we walk away from the bakery. Walking. We reach the one place the fire didn't destroy. I pass the wreckage of the mayor's house, where my friend Madge lived. She had made it out of the inferno, but her family was not so lucky.

The grass has been scorched and the gray snow fell here as well but the twelve houses of the Victor's Village are unscathed. I let go of Peeta's hand and go into the house I lived in for the past year, I leave the door open knowing Peeta would worry, and lean against the kitchen table. The place seemed untouched. Clean. Why did I come back here? How could this visit help me answer the questions I can't escape?

"What am I going to do?" I whisper to the walls. Because I really don't know.

People kept on talking to me, talking, talking, talking. Plutarch Heavensbee. His assistant, Fulvia Cardew. A mishmash of district leaders. Military officials. But not Alma Coin, the president of 13, who just watches. She's fifty or so, with gray hair that falls down to her shoulders. Her eyes are gray, but not like mine. they're very pale, as if all the color was sucked out of them.

To them i'm the symbol of the revolution. The Mockingjay. I just watch them talk or I leave the room because my head starts to ache. Sometimes if I don't get aboveground I feel I might start screaming. I don't bother to say anything. I simply get up and walk out.

Once as I was about to enter the room I heard Coin say, "We don't need her we have the boy" Meaning Peeta. I couldn't agree more. He would be an excellent motivational speaker.

But they had already rescued me, Beetee, an old inventor from 3, who I rarely see because he was pulled into weapons development the minute he could sit upright. Literally, they wheeled his hospital bed into a top secret project. He's very smart and very willing to help the cause. Then there's Finnick Odair, the sexiest man in all of Panem, or so every girl I run into says so. Originally from District 4. He kept Peeta alive in the arena when I couldn't. They wanted to make Finnick into a rebel leader, but have trouble keeping him awake longer than five minutes. He's not able to concentrate on anything other than Annie, the mad girl from his District who's the only person he loves, and she's being held by the Capitol.

I move around downstairs, reluctant to make any sound. I pick up a few things, a photo of my parents on their wedding day, a blue hair ribbon for Prim, the family book of medicinal and edible plants.

_What am I doing?_

Is there any point in sneaking around with a bunch of armed hovercrafts protecting the area. I go to the closet and dig out my game bag and put the photo and book inside. I start for the door when I remember something els I want. I sling the strap of the bag over my shoulder and head up the steps to my bedroom. Inside the closet hangs my father's hunting jacket. Before the Quell, I brought it here from the old house. Thank goodness, or it'd be ash now.

The soft leather feels soothing and for a moment I'm in a different time where my father sang to the birds as I played with the flowers of the meadow. Then Haymitch calls in telling us it's time to go. I stuff the jacket and think better of this chance and stuff as much of the clothes Cinna had left me inside my bag as possible, once thought too flashy now my only escape from the dull grey. After clearing out my room of petty clothing i start heading down the steps. I take one last look, Tidy. Everything in it's place.

I step outside and close the door behind me. Peeta meets me outside holding a haul of his own. Clothes, photos, paints, brushes and canvases. "Well, why don't you just take the whole house" I joke. He lets out a small laugh "and what about yourself? I guess every girl would want to save her pretty clothes." he says mockingly. I glare at him "Cinna made me these" I practically shout. His smile fades and he looks at me. "Katniss, you know I didn't mean it like that" he says soothingly. He reaches out to me with his free hand. I sigh. "I know" I say taking his hand.

A hovercraft lands ahead of us and between me, Peeta, and Haymitch we quickly load up all of Peeta's belongings. I take one last look back at the Victor's Village and then the hanger door closes and it's gone.


	2. Nightmare

**I don't own the characters, places, items or overall story idea - I just add a different version of this story.**

**2**

I wake with a start. My sleep as of recent has been interrupted with constant nightmares worse and more frequent than ever. I look over across the room. My mother and Prim asleep in the bed against the adjacent wall. The rooms small and cramped space keeps me from finding peace. So I slip on my boots and quietly make my way out of the room. The door slides shut behind me. Every housing compartment in District 13 is both small, and white. Luxury is something no-one from District 13 seams to have ever heard of along with privacy.

I head down the hall to my right. The refugees with family's are largely grouped together at the front near the elevator. While those who are alone have their own rooms further in. I walk passing door after door until I come to room 412. I try the entry screen next to the door, but since I don't live here it doesn't recognize me. So I do what I would've done anyway. I knock. I've knocked twice before it slides open. Standing there looking annoyed is Peeta. As soon as he sees me though a smile stretches across his face. I walk inside.

The door closes behind me. "Nightmare?" he asks yawning with sleep.

"Yeah" I say taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Want to talk about it?" he looks at me curiously.

I shake my head. Taking the covers I lay in the bed.

Peeta climbs in, and wraps his arms around me. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I look up into his eyes thinking about his offer "could you put some pants on?" I say. Peeta flashes a grin. I lay my head against his arm and fall asleep almost instantly.

_Knocking. I hear knocking._ I get up stretching my arms and get the door. I only realize a little too late that I'm not in my room but in Peeta's. So when I answer the door, and I see that it's Gale. I don't exactly have a lot of time to process it. The wariness from sleep and the shock of having been caught by Gale both knock the air right out of my lungs. Gale's eyes register confusion at having me there in front of him moving from me to Peeta. "Mee … meeting in an hour." He says voice cracked, before running away from the sight of us. I try to call him back but my voice seems caught in my throat. I try again "Gale!" But he's long gone.

"Was that Gale?" Peeta asks sitting up in bed. I nod.

Peeta sees my face and is there holding me in less than a second.

"I didn't get to explain" I say quietly.

"It'll be ok, this is Gale we're talking about, i'm sure he's been thinking about this for a while now" he says. "You know Gale better than anyone so you know nothing can keep that guy down" Peeta's attempt to comfort me dose help if only a little.

"I have to talk to him, later though" I say talking more to myself than to Peeta.

"Alright, did he say anything?" he asks pulling clothes out of his dresser.

"Yeah he said theres a meeting in an hour" I reply. I look down at the bed. I don't feel guilty for being here. I feel guilty for not having explained to Gale about what I had decided a lot sooner.

"Meet you at the meeting" I call back as I head out the door. I run back to my room, not wanting to be caught outside in my mismatch of nightgown and boots. As soon as the door opens I find it empty. My mother and Prim must have already left for their respective activities.

The citizens of 13 live almost exclusively underground. You can go outside for exercise and sunlight but only at very specific times in your schedule. You can't miss your schedule. Every morning, you're supposed to stick your right arm in this contraption in the wall. It tattoos the smooth inside of your forearm with your schedule for the day in purple ink. _7:00-Breakfast. 7:30-Kitchen Duties. 8:30-Education Center, Room 17._ And so on. The ink is indelible until _20:30-Bathing._ That's when whatever keeps it water resistant breaks down and the whole schedule rinses away. The _Lights-out at 21:30_ signals that everyone not on the night shift should be in bed.

At first, when I was still in the hospital, I could skip being imprinted. But once I moved into Compartment 307 with my mother and sister, I was expected to get with the program. I look around the room. My parent's wedding photo is placed on the dresser to my left as I enter the door. The Hunting Jacket hung off the end of my bed. This place felt more like home with these small reminders of our old lives.

I shower quickly, dressing in simple clothing I brought from the Victor's Village. One of the things that annoys my about District 13 is the singularity of everything. Every citizen has to wear the same dull white and gray two piece suit. So I dress in the clothes Cinna had left me with before he was executed, ad both a reminder and an escape. I get my schedule printed on my arm and notice the meeting isn't on my schedule. But that wasn't going to stop me. If they didn't want me to know then it's more likely that I should know. Leaving the room I head towards the stairways. I could take the elevator, only it reminds me too much of the one that lifted me into the arena. I see i'm not alone in my dislike of the elevators as I spot Finnick and Peeta talking a flight below me.

I try to collect myself before I'm thrown into what's sure to be another boring war meeting. I linger in the doorway of Command, the high-tech meeting/war council room complete with computerized talking walls, electronic maps showing the troops movements in various districts, and a giant rectangular table with control panels i'm not supposed to touch. No one notices me, though, because they're all gathered at a television screen at the far end of the room that airs the Capitol broadcast around the clock. I'm thinking I might be able to slip in quietly when Plutarch, whose ample frame has been blocking the television, catches sight of me and waves urgently for me to join them. I reluctantly move forward, trying to imagine how it could be of interest to me. It's always the same. War footage. Propaganda. Replaying the bombings of District 12. An Ominous message from President Snow. So it's almost entertaining to see Caesar Flickerman, the eternal host of the Hunger Games, with his painted face and sparkly suit, preparing to give an interview. Until the camera pulls back and I see that his guest is a young girl with pained eyes.

A sound makes me start. I turn to see Finnick moving closer to the television not seeing or hearing anyone other than Annie. A combination of gasp and groan comes from the room at large. Finnick pushes people aside until he's right in front of the screen, his hand resting on it. I see Peeta move in at my side. I take his hand in mine. We watch as Caesar questions Annie about the war and Finnick's disappearance in the arena. I feel sick, just looking at the screen anyone could tell she was not all there, and when she was she was scared and shivering.

After the interview the music plays them out, and then there's a woman reading a list of expected shortages in the capitol, fresh fruit, solar batteries, soap. I watch Finnick tears running down his face knowing everyone will be waiting for his reaction to the interview. We watch quietly. My mind can't process it all so quickly, the relief of seeing Annie alive must mean that Johanna Mason must also be there too. Behind me, I can hear the others whispering about Annie. I see Finnick decided the best thing to do is to go back to his room. He turns and as he reaches the door, Coin's voice rises above the others. "You have not been dismissed, Soldier Odair."

One of Coin's men catches him by the arm. Finnick spins knocking the man back and stumbling to the ground. It's not an aggressive move, not really, but after the arena, victors react defensively to unfamiliar touch. He turns and leaves the room. After Finnick is out of earshot the room explodes with shouting. Some against Annie and some in her defense. After a while, the shouting dies down and we're dismissed for lunch. I catch Gales eyes on me. He looks away quickly as he makes his way out the door. I let out a groan. Peeta looks over at me questioningly. I don't want to go into detail so I just say "Gale" before he gives a nod in understanding. We make our way down towards the cafeteria. Neither of us talk until we're in front of the doors to the dinning hall.

Peeta pulls me aside. "Don't worry too much. He'll understand." He reassures me. I just nod. We enter the line and grab our trays. We sit with our usual table of friends Madge, and Delly Cartwrite who had made it out with her little brother. I smile at Madge and she smiles back if not halfheartedly. Our friendship is simple and we don't talk to much like other girls. Madge lost both her parents in the bombings, and only made it out because she was at my home in the Victor's Village at the time of the black out. "Hello Katniss, Hello Peeta." says Delly smiling at each of us. Madge unlike Delly loves to talk and is strangely happy 99.9% of the time. I had once thought of her as annoying but after a while you find she's genuinely a good person.

We begin eating when we are joined by Gale who looks much better than a few minuets ago when I had last seen him.

"Hey Catnip" says Gale taking the seat in front of me.

"Hey Gale" I say cautiously. "You feeling alright?"

He shrugs. "I guess I wasn't prepared for that surprise this morning, but I already knew I didn't stand a chance anymore, why do you think I kissed you back in the meadow?" he says and then starts eating his plate of mush.

I look to my right and find everyone quickly look away obviously caught off guard by Gale's remark. I sneak a peek at Peeta only to find him uninterested. Of course he wouldn't be surprised. I had already told Peeta about the kiss during our Victory Tour. In which he had smashed a lamp and statue in his anger towards me and Haymitch keeping secrets, one being that President Snow was threatening my family meaning that Peeta and I had to be together forever.

Gale also seems to notice Peeta's indifference so he speaks up. "So she told you about it?" he asks Peeta. Everyone at the table pretends to be busy eating though I know they're eavesdropping.

"Yeah" he replies not looking up from his food.

"So you're ok with it then?" Gale keeps up.

I turn to look at Peeta, and he looks up at me smiling. "I wouldn't say that" he says. I smile back at him. The others chuckle under their breath obviously not knowing we could clearly hear them.

I get back to eating my food before our scheduled lunch time finishes. I get up to leave. Peeta already standing next to me takes my hand and plants me one in front of the everyone in the dinning hall. My face turns tomato red. I pull away from Peeta and practically run towards the exit. I make it through the doors as the whooping and clapping, mainly those from District 12 erupts.

_"I'm going to kill him"_ I think. As soon as Peeta steps out of the dinning hall the big grin on his face falls into an apologetic pout. I'm scowling and seething. Until I see his face and then I'm just annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be ok now" he says sheepishly. He stands there knowing if he gets to close when i'm angry he'll end up flat on his back.

"Yeah, I guess" is all I can manage before we split up for our classes. I have sciences three floors below, while Peeta has weapons training further down. After a boring hour on the effects of gravity and magnetism I've forgotten my anger at Peeta for the kiss. It's not his fault. I made my choice. I just have to get used to it. Not that I'm not used to Peeta saying adoring things to me or kissing him at every turn. It's just that this time it's real, for me at least and that makes it personal.

By the time _21:30_ arrives i'm on my way to Peeta's room knowing I'd just end up there anyway. I turn down the last hallway. "Going somewhere, Sweetheart?" I jump out of my skin, figuratively speaking. I turn around to find Haymitch leaning against a door two or so away.

"Not really, just out for a walk" I reply.

"Yeah and I'm a talking fish" he says in a mocking voice.

"Well, that would explain a lot" I say. A smile breaks my calm expression.

"Like I said you're a terrible liar" he says. "I just wanted to let you know that I was wrong about you."

"About what this time?" I ask taking a few steps in his direction.

"About you not being good enough" he replies. "I'm starting to think you two just might need eachother more than anyone realizes"

"Oh, right" I say flatly, remembering Haymitch's constant reminder of how I'd never be good enough for Peeta. "Thanks."

"Well, I guess i'll let you get back to your walk" he says turning back into his room but gets one last thing out before the door slides behind him. "Goodnight Mrs. Mellark"

I'm frozen in place. My eyes blink but I barely notice that i'm leaning against a wall. What Haymitch said had jogged my memory. I know what he meant. He was referring to the interview before the Quarter Quell. It feels like a lifetime ago. Like always Peeta was last to be interviewed and again his words blew the rest of the Victor's before him off the map. How he had announced to everyone that we were already married. Not only married but expecting a baby too. It was all a plan to turn the people against the Capitol, but now that I think about it everyone here doesn't seem to be convinced otherwise. Even Plutarch and Finnick seem to have been easily duped.

I already knew about the whole unofficial husband thing, I just didn't think too much of it. That is until now. I don't want to have to think of this right now. I move a few doors up and knock just once this time. The door opens and again Peeta smiles at my arrival. "That was quick," he moves aside as I walk into the room "If only all you nightmares where that fast" he says jokingly. I sit on the edge of the bed letting myself fall onto my back. Noticing my odd behavior he walks over and lays back with me. We stay like this for a while just staring up at the ceiling or at least thats what I stare at. Peeta lays there not speaking knowing if I wanted to talk I would. I sigh and look at him.

"I ran into Haymitch" I say. I wait a second before continuing "He reminded me about something."

"Whats that?" Peeta asks. His hand brushes a lose hair away from my face.

"I had forgotten about it, because of the whole dying on the beach thing" I look away as I keep going. "Do you remember about the last interview we had?" I ask him.

Peeta seems to catch up quickly. "Katniss, you know I don't expect you to keep up with that, we were just … " he says but I cut him off.

"Yeah, I do" I say looking at his face "I want to." Even I didn't expect that I would say that. It had just fumbled out, but I didn't deny it either. I know this is where I want to be. Here next to him.

"Katniss, are you sure you want to go through that?" he says. Thats when I got annoyed. What dose he know about how I feel. He doesn't know what goes on in my head.

"I know what i'm saying, Peeta" I raise my voice so he can't cut in. "I've thought about this a lot on the tour and even a little now, I'm choosing you" I say tears breaking up my vision.

"Really?" he whispers. I wipe my tears on the bed and look back at him tears in his eyes as well.

"Really" I reply as I wipe his tears away. We meet in the middle in an angry flurry of hands and kissing, only breaking apart for air but even then never stopping. It's _1:05_ when I slip out of bed with Peeta asleep, and make it back to room 307 to sleep with my family at least one last time.


	3. Unexpected

**I don't own the characters, places, items or overall story idea - I just add a different version of this story.**

**3**

My parents wedding photo reflects the faint glow of the safety light over the door. Prim snuggled close to my mother. Asleep, they look just as they did the morning of the reaping only this time without that awful cat. I have a bed to myself because I'm recuperating and because no one can sleep with me anyway except for Peeta, what with the nightmares and the thrashing around.

After tossing and turning for hours, I finally accept that I wont be able to go to sleep. Under the soft light I tiptoe across the cold tiled floor to my dresser.

The drawers contain my clothes I had brought from the Victor's Village. Underneath the clothes, I keep the few items I had on me when I was lifted from the arena. My mockingjay pin. Peeta's token, a golden locket with photos of my mother and Prim and Gale inside. A silver parachute that holds a spile for tapping trees, and the pearl Peeta gave me a few hours before I blew out the force field. District 13 confiscated my tube of skin ointment for use in the hospital, and my bow and arrows because only guards have clearance to carry weapons.

I feel around until my fingers close around the pearl. I sit back on my bed cross-legged and find myself rubbing the smooth iridescent surface of the pearl back and forth against my palm.

"Katniss?" Prim whispers. She's awake, watching me through the darkness. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just couldn't sleep. Go back to sleep." I say. Prim and my mother are usually very touchy about the idea of me leaving anywhere.

Careful not to rouse my mother, Prim eases herself from the bed, and sits beside me. She touches the hand that holds the pearl. "You're cold." Taking my blanket from the bed, she wraps it round the two of us, surrounding me with her warmth. "You could tell me, you know. I'm good at keeping secrets, even from Mother."

I look at her lovingly. She's really gone, then. The little girl with the back of her shirt sticking out like a duck tail, the one who needed help reaching the dishes, and who begged to see the frosted cakes in the bakery window. Time and tragedy have forced her to grow up too quickly, at least for my taste into a young woman who stitches bleeding wounds and knows more about the body than I do.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm going to ask to be moved," I tell her.

"Because you want to or because you feel forced into it?" she asks.

I laugh a little. "No, I want to. I have to, if it will help then I should do it, right?" I squeeze the pearl more tightly in my hand. "It's just…Peeta. I made up my mind about him."

Prim thinks this over. "Katniss, I don't understand about that stuff, but I do know that if it's what you really want then you should do it."

I guess I was expecting her to plead for me to stay. Those days of needing her big sister at her side are gone. I feel a little silly.

"So are you and Peeta getting married for real?" she asks.

I look at her. I hadn't thought about a wedding not since I found out about the Quarter Quell. "No, we're already married remember." I say poking her in the side and getting a few giggles out of her.

Prim smiles. "Oh, thats right. It's not official, but since it's you they'll have to give you permission."

I feel a kind of relief that follows these short talks with my sister. "I should wake you up more often, little duck."

"I wish you would," says Prim. She gives me a kiss. "Try and sleep now, all right?" And I do.

In the morning, I see that _7:00-Breakfast_ is followed by _7:30-Command,_ which is fine since I may as well start the ball rolling. At the dining hall, I flash my schedule, which has an ID number, in front of a sensor. As I slide my tray away from the shelf of food I'm immediately joined by Peeta. We sit at our usual table assigned to us, and I start shoveling my food down, wishing for seconds, but there are never seconds here. They have nutrition down to a science. You leave with enough calories to take you to the next meal, no more, no less. Serving size is based on your age, hight, body type, health, and amount of physical labor required by your schedule.

Gale sets his tray across from mine and I try not to look at him too pathetically, because I know it's hard for him. I turn my attention to neatly folding my napkin when a spoonful of turnips slops into my bowl.

I look over at Peeta. "You've got to stop that," I say. But he just smiles at me knowing i'm not very convincing. "Really. It's probably illegal or something." They have very strict rules about food. For instance, if you don't finish something and want to save it for later, you can't take it from the dining hall. Apparently, in the early days, there was some incident of food hoarding. For a couple of people like Gale and me, who've been in charge of our families food supply for years, it doesn't sit well. We know how to be hungry, but not how to be told how to handle what provisions we have. In some ways, District 13 is more controlling that the Capitol.

"What can they do? They don't want to get on your bad side," says Gale.

As I scrape my bowl clean, I realize maybe he really will be ok with this arrangement. "Hey, maybe I should ask about that."

"Your bad side? No thanks i've had to many run-ins with that" he says.

"No jerk, That we can hunt." That gets his attention. "We'd have to give everything to the kitchen. But still, we could…" I don't have to finish because he knows. But what stopped me is Peeta's watchful eyes. Maybe Peeta could come too, but then I realize we wouldn't get much hunting done if he scared off all the game. So I smile at him.

"If it's ok with you, though?" I ask. I don't really care what Peeta says I can or can't do, but I feel like I should ask anyway.

"Thats fine with me, so long as you keep out of trouble" he says before turning his attention back to his food.

I felt like I was asking for the moon by asking if he'd let me hunt alone with Gale. After our meal a bell signals the end of our eating shift. The thought of facing Coin made me nervous. "What are you scheduled for?" I ask Gale

He checks his arm. "History. Where, by the way, I found my love of ancient vehicles."

"We have to go to Command. Come with us?" I ask.

"All right. But they might throw me out since i'm supposed to be in class." As we go to drop off our trays, he says, "You know, you two should probably ask for some time to yourselves, too. I don't think the concept of hobbies is well known here."

"Oh, they'll probably laugh at the very idea of wasting valuable work time to paint" says Peeta.

By the time we get to Command, Coin, Plutarch, and all their people have already assembled. The sight of Gale raises some eyebrows, but no one throws him out. My mental notes have become too jumbled, so I ask for a piece of paper and a pencil right off. My apparent intreats in the proceedings, the first i've shown since i've been here, takes them by surprise. Several looks are exchanged. Probably they had some extra special lecture planned for me. But instead, Coin personally hands me the supplies, and everyone gets back to talking about the war while I sit at the table next to Peeta and write out my thoughts. _Painting. Peeta. Hunting. Announced in public._

This is it. Probably my only chance to bargain. Think. What else do you want? I feel him, standing at my shoulder. _Gale_, I add him to the list. I don't think I can do this without him too.

My headache starts up and my thoughts start to jump around in my skull. I shut my eyes and try to focus. The list. it still seems too small. I should try to think bigger, beyond our current situation where I am of the utmost importance, to the future where I may be worth nothing. Shouldn't I be asking for something more? For my family? For those who died in District 12? My skin itches with the ashes of the dead.

I move the pencil across the page. I open my eyes and see the words _I KILL SNOW._ If he's captured, I want the privilege of ending his life.

Plutarch gives a discreet cough. Everyone's eyes are on me. "Have anything to add?" I glance up and notice the clock. I've been sitting here for forty minutes. Finnick isn't the only one with attention problems.

"Yeah." I say. My voice sounds hoarse, so I clear my throat. "Yeah, so this is the deal. I'll be your Mockingjay."

I wait then begin again. "Butt I have some conditions." I fold the paper in my hand. "I want an hour in the afternoon respectively to ourselves, meaning Peeta, Gale, and I to do whatever we want" I say

"Thats acceptable" says Coin.

"I want my own room with Peeta" My second request sets off suspicious glances and worried looks.

"With you? How do you mean? Are you continuing your star-crossed lovers routine?" Coin asks.

She hasn't said this with any particular malice, quite the contrary, her words are ver mater-of-fact. But my mouth still drops open in confusion. "What?"

"I Agree, I think we should continue the current romance. A quick defection from Peeta could cause the audience to lose sympathy for her," says Plutarch. "Especially since they think she's pregnant with his child."

I can feel my face burning up. "No" I shout. Everyone stops talking to pay attention. I rise from my chair. "Me and Peeta are no longer going to pretend to be the star-crossed lovers."

"But surly you can see the implications if the rebel forces find you've been lying, they'll lose our trust and the whole war could be put in jeopardy" Plutarch says trying to defuse my rebuke.

"We are not going to pretend for the cameras, because we don't have to" I say. "I have never lied to anyone about my feeling for Peeta, I just didn't know what they were myself until recently."

"So what you are saying is you want to share compartments with him, not because you are being told to but because it's what you want," says Coin.

I nod my head. "Alright Mrs. Everdeen I'm sure we can find you both a more adequate housing arrangement" Coin finishes.

"It's not Everdeen" I say. Coin looks up at me having thought she misheard me. "What was that?" she asks

"I said it's not Everdeen, It's Mellark" I sit down and am quickly aware of someones hand in mine. I look over to find it's Peeta's. He smiles at me. The same goofy smile he had when we received a gift of food in our lonely cave at the first arena. There is a lot of whispering and glances our way but I ignore them.

"Alright then. Mrs …. Mellark your request has been accepted you will receive a room better suited for you and …. your husband along with your abnormally large pile of possessions" Coin says.

That sounds okay. So I move on to my next request.

"I want to hunt. With Gale. Out in the woods," I say. This gives everyone a pause.

"We wont go far. We'll use our own bows. You can even have what we find for the kitchen," adds Gale. _Gale_. Dang it, I did it again. I forgot that Gale was here to witness my obvious marriage announcement. _I'm such an idiot_ I think.

But I hurry on before they can say no. "It's just…I can't breathe in here, shut up here like a…caged songbird."

Plutarch begins to explain the drawbacks here, the dangers, the extra security, the risk of injury, but Coin cuts him off. "No. Lett them. Give them two hours a day, deducted from their scheduled time. A quarter-mile communication units and tracker anklets. Was that all?"

I look down at my list. "Peeta and Gale. I'll need them with me to do this."

"How? Off camera? By your side at all times?" Coin asks

"Well not at all times, but yes thats what I want" I say

"Agreed. So, on-screen, they'll be portrayed as fellow rebels. Is that all right?" says Coin.

"Yes, that fine" I finish

"We can always work in that Gale's your cousin, and that your marriage with Peeta is now official," says Fulvia.

"We're not cousins," Gale and I say together.

"Right, but he's already been interviewed as your cousin and so for appearances sake on camera we'll keep that up" says Plutarch. "Off camera, your free to be whatever. Anything els?"

I'm rattled by the turn in the conversation. The implications that I could readily dispose of Peeta, that i'm in love with Gale, that the whole thing about my marriage could be just an act. My cheeks begin to burn. The very notion of it is demeaning. I let my anger propel me into my last demand. "Immunity for the innocent, Annie and the other Victors will be pardoned."

Dead silence. "No form of punishment will be inflicted," I finish folding my hands across my chest. I can feel the tension in the room. And I notice that Peeta is also taken aback by my sudden request.

"No" says Coin Flatly.

"Yes" I shoot back. "it's not their fault you abandoned them in the arena, and it's defiantly not Annie's fault that she was captured by the Capitol."

"They'll be tried with the other war criminals and treated as I see fit" she says.

"They'll be granted immunity!" I feel myself again rising from my chair, my voice full and resonant. "You will personally pledge this in front of the entire population of District Thirteen. Soon. Today. You will hold yourself and you government responsible for their safety, or you'll find yourself someone els to play Mockingjay!"

My words hang in the air for a long moment.

"What do you say, President?" asks Plutarch. "You could issue an official pardon, given the circumstances. The girl she's not even mentally stable."

"All right," Coin says finally. "But you'd better perform."

"I'll perform when you've made the announcement," I say.

"Call a national security assembly today" she orders. "I'll make the announcement then. Is there anything left on your paper, Katniss?"

I put the paper in my pocket. "Just one more thing, I kill Snow."

For the first time ever, I see the hint of a smile on the president's lips. "When the time comes, I'll flip you for it."

I look back at her. Obvious amusement on my face. "Fair enough."

Coin's eyes flicker to her arm, then the clock. She, too, has a schedule to adhere to. "I'll leave them in your hands, then Plutarch." She exits the room, followed by her team, leaving only Plutarch, Fulvia, Gale, Peeta, and myself.

"Excellent. Excellent." Plutarch sinks down, "So , glad to have you on the team." He reaches a hand out to the side, where Fulvia is already extending a large sketchbook bound in white leather. "You know in general what we're asking of you, Katniss. I'm aware you have mixed feelings about participating. I hope this will help."

Plutarch slides the sketchbook across to me. For a moment, I look at it suspiciously. Peeta still watching me at my right and Gale on my left. Then curiosity gets the better of me. I open the cover to find drawings of myself in a black uniform. Only one person could have designed the outfit, at first glance a work of art.

"Cinna" I whisper

"Yes. He made me promise not to show you this book until you'd decided to be the Mockingjay on your own" says Plutarch.

I skim through the book. On the final page, under a sketch of my mockingjay pin, Cinna's written, _I'm still betting on you._

"When did he…" My voice fails me, and I feel the comfort of Peeta's hand on my shoulder.

"Let's see. Well, after the Quarter Quell announcement. A few weeks before the Games maybe? There are not only sketches. We have your uniforms. Oh, and Beetee's got something really speacial waiting for you down in the armory" says Plutarch.

"You're going to be the best-dressed rebel in history" says Gale with a smile.

But it's Peeta's words that reach me "No, Cinna knew she didn't need the dress to make her beautiful, because she already is." I lean my head against his hand. Moving my fingers across Cinna's words.

"Well lets not waste the day here, we have another little surprise for you. Come, come." Fulvia gives us a wave, so I take Peeta's hand and we follow her and Plutarch out into the hall.

We board an elevator, unwillingly in mine and Peeta's opinion. Then Plutarch checks his notes. "Let's see. It's Compartment Three-Nine-Oh-Eight." He presses a button marked 39, but nothing happens.

"You must have to card it" says Fulvia.

Plutarch pulls a key card attached to a think cable from inside his coat and slides it across the number screen. The doors slide shut. "Ah, there we are."

After a moment of unease Peeta and I run out of the elevator, hand in hand. As the others step out they give us odd looks but don't ask questions. I glance behind us to watch as a metallic grate slides into place over the regular elevator doors. When I turn, a guard has entered the hallway from one of the rooms at the far end of the corridor.

Plutarch moves to meet him, and the rest of us follow behind him. Something feels very wrong down here. One look at Peeta and Gale and I can tell they feel the same.

"Good morning, we were just looking for.." Plutarch begins.

"You have the wrong floor" says the guard abruptly.

"Really?" Plutarch checks his notes. "Iv'e got Three-Nine-Oh-Eight written right here. I wonder if you could just give a call up to.."

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave now" says the guard.

From behind door 8 comes a sound. Just a small whimper. My eyes meet Gale's for just a moment, but it's long enough for two people who operate the way we do. I let Cinna's sketchbook fall at the guard's feet with a smack. A second after he leans down to retrieve it, Gale leans down, too, intentionally bumping heads. "Oh, I'm sorry" he says, catching the guard's arms as if to steady himself, then slamming the guard into the opposite wall. Peeta helps steady the guard taking his right while Gale holds his left.

"Don't move!" says Gale.

"We're not going to hurt you, alright?" says Peeta in a more convincing tone.

This is my chance. I push open the door, and find them. Half-naked, bruised, and shackled to the wall.

My prep team.


	4. Announcement

**I don't own the characters, places, items or overall story idea - I just add a different version of this story.**

**4**

The stink of unwashed bodies and stale urine breaks through the cloud of antiseptic. The three of them are hardly recognizable, and only so by their most striking features, Venia's gold facial tattoos Flavius's orange curls, and Octavia's light evergreen skin, which now hangs loosely.

On seeing me, Flavius and Octavia shrink back against the walls like they're anticipating an attack. The guard is struggling against his detainers I figure by the shuffling from behind me. I Know Gale and Peeta are both strong enough to keep him detained. I cross to Venia, who was always the strongest. I crouch down and take her cold hands, which become like vises upon contact.

"What happened, Venia?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"They took us. From the Capitol," she says.

Plutarch enters with Fulvia right behind him. "What on earth is this?"

"Who took you?" I press her.

"People" she says vaguely. "The night you broke out."

"We thought it might be comforting for you to have your regular team" Plutarch says behind me. "Cinna requested it."

"This! is not something Cinna would have wanted" I snarl at him.

"Get the guard's keys" Plutarch says to Fulvia. She leaves the room and theres a loud noise and a grunt. Then She returns with a key ring. We unlock their cells and unchain their hands. They have trouble walking as soon as we try to lead them to the door. Peeta, Gale, and Plutarch, have to help them. We make our way out into the hallway and find that the guard has been knocked unconscious. We pass him and head to the elevators.

In the hospital, I find my mother, the only one I trust to take care of them. It takes her a moment to place the three, given their current condition. My mother was welcomed into the hospital, but she's viewed as more of a nurse than a doctor, despite her lifetime of healing. Still, no one interferes when she guides the trio into an examination room. I sit next to Peeta on a bench in the hall outside the hospital entrance, waiting to hear the diagnosis.

Gale sits on my other side and leans against the wall. "She'll fix em up" he says. I give a nod then lean against Peeta's arm. "Gale's right Katniss, remember when she fixed him up after being whipped." I notice Gale wince from the corner of my eye, so I guess that means it's still a clear memory for him.

Plutarch and Fulvia take a bench across from us but don't offer any comments. If they had no knowledge of the mistreatment, then what do they make of this move on Coin's part? I decide to help them out.

"I guess we've all been put on notice" I say. All four of them bring their eyes on me.

"What? No. What do you mean?" asks Fulvia.

"Punishing my prep team's a warning" I tell them. "Not just to me. But to you, too. About who's really in power and what happens if she's not obeyed. A Capitol pedigree has no protection here. Maybe it's even a liability."

"There is no comparison between Plutarch, who masterminded the rebel breakout, and those three" says Fulvia coldly.

I shrug. "If you say so."

"Perhaps we're a little more necessary to the war effort than you give us credit for" says Plutarch.

"Of course you are. The tributes were necessary to the Games, too. Until they weren't" Peeta says as I nod in agreement. "And then we were very disposable, right Plutarch?"

That ends the conversation. We waited in silence until my mother came and reported that it would be a week or so until they would be able to work again. "You'll have to expect some emotional instability, after what they went through."

After that Plutarch releases me from Mockingjay duties until my prep team has recuperated. Peeta, Gale and I head down to lunch, where we get bean and onion stew, and a thick slice of bread. After Venia's story in the elevator about being thrown in prison because of a piece of bread, it didn't look to appetizing, so I slide the rest of it onto Peeta's tray. Madge and Delly seem to be talking about the horrors that gray has brought to their lives. Gale pulls his sleeve up, revealing his schedule. "I've got training next."

I tug up my own sleeve and look over my schedule. "Me, too." I remember that we could go hunting now. My eagerness to escape into the woods has drained after my encounter with my prep team. A trip into greenery and sunlight would help surly, but I don't feel much like being out in the woods today. I tell Gale I'm not feeling up to it today. "Well your gonna miss the great haul i'm gonna bring in." He smiles and disappears out the dinning hall doors.

Peeta stands up and takes both of our trays. "What should we do then?" he asks. "How about a walk around the storage units?"

I shrug. Peeta leans over and kisses my forehead. "They'll be alright Katniss" he says reassuringly. "Your mom is an excellent healer, that must be why her daughters are too."

I look at him confused at his obvious laps in memory. "I couldn't heal a cold" I respond grudgingly.

"Well if that were the case I wouldn't be here right now." He puts his arm around me and we make our way down to the elevators.

"Can't we take the stairs?" I ask pleadingly.

"It's too far to get to on foot" He says showing the same longing for the stairs and dislike of the elevators.

After what feels like an eternity we make it to the 25th floor. I hadn't noticed before that Peeta had a key card like Plutarch. He looks over and sees me eyeing it. "Oh yeah I took it off the guard from earlier" he says sheepishly. I raise my eyebrows in amusement and give an approving nod.

"I heard someone mention these rooms during a meeting" he explains. "I tried to get here before but the elevator didn't move, and I thought it was a malfunction until I saw Plutarch use his card."

"What's in these storage rooms?" I ask looking from door to door.

"They said that the first few doors where just normal stuff like supplies and stuff like that, but one of Coins men had said that the further you go in the older the stuff gets" Peeta looks over his shoulder to see if i'm paying attention which I don't really have much of a choice.

We take a lot of turns until we reach a hallway where the doors are stained and worn looking. Two or so minuets later we reach a dead end. "Guess this is a good place to start as any" I make my way to the last door and open it.

The room is larger than you would have thought and piled to the top with old boxes and crates, the metal kind. I walk over to a box and move my hand across it. Dust comes up in a thick cloud. I blow it away with my hand. "Help me open it" I say. Peeta joins me and together we carefully open the box and peek inside. Books, that was anticlimactic. I pull out a copy and look at the cover. "World History" I read out loud. Peeta holds out his hand and I give it to him.

"Seams really old" he says. I watch as he opens the book and begins deciphering. I move to an adjoining shelf and read the word Apple printed on a box and immediately open it. But what I find are smaller boxes inside. I take a box and read it. _Apple IPhone_. I set the box down and move through the rest of the boxes, but nothing seems of any use to me. I find Windows that are not really windows, and many more books. I tell Peeta as soon as I find them because he's started a pile of books he's going to keep.

After what feels like hours we've gone through over a hundred boxes and I even have a pile of my own started though not as big as Peeta's who's insisting on carrying off every new thing he comes across.

"Next room?" I ask. Peeta looks at his enormous pile. "I'll meet you there, let me just modify this a bit first" he says. I nod and head out the door. I go to the door adjacent to the one I just left and find myself in what I could only describe as the worlds largest closet. Boxes piled high and far full of strange clothing. I look through about two large boxes before Peeta comes in with a flat platform with his books piled onto it. I notice that the platform has wheels attached to the bottom.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask as I examine it. "I don't remember seeing it in the other room."

"It was in a different room" he explains having gone to two other rooms before joining me.

"Anything nice?" I ask wondering if maybe they had some other things.

"Not really, it was mostly tools in the first and the second only had stuff you'd find in a kitchen" he says. Which now that I look would explain the odd assortment of items on the platform.

"So, clothes again" he says jokingly.

I think about giving him a dirty look but instead put on my best imitation of the Capitol privileged. "Well I have to aspire to be fabulous darling" I say. After which we both fall over laughing.

We pile a lot of clothes onto the platform not just for us but some for Gale, Prim, and even Finnick. I put a lot of tight clothing on the platform only to find it covered by frilly colored dresses. I shrug it off nd remove anything frilly from the pile, I was happy to be spending time with Peeta.

"Alright, ready to go?" Peeta asks pushing the platform out the door. It took a few moments to rearrange the clothes so they wouldn't fall off before deciding to put them in boxes instead. But after that I say "Yup, lets go home."

I notice his eyes on me as I walk out the door. I don't know what he's thinking, but I can guess it had something to do with me. I misplace my footing and almost fall flat on my face, but Peeta catches me. when I open my eyes and i'm looking into his, I look away. My face hot and my palms sweaty I can only guess how Peeta must be feeling. I feel his heartbeat keeping pace with mine.

"Come on" I say as I get back to walking. "We don't want to be late."

After a few detours we make it back to the elevator and then up to the living quarters. I look at the number 307 before I try the entry screen. The door stays shut. I look at Peeta who shrugs. I barely knock before the door slides open and standing there is Prim.

"Katniss!" shouts Prim. Surprised by her reaction I take a step back. "Everyones been looking for you."

"What? Why are they looking for me?" I ask looking her over.

"You didn't come back with Gale and everyone thought you'd run off" she says.

"I didn't go with Gale" I say. "I've been with Peeta ever since lunch"

"Well Gale didn't know where you were so everyone assumed you'd run off" she explains on the brink of tears.

"Prim, you know i'd never willingly leave you" I reassure her.

"I know" she wipes her tears on her sleeve. "I … I better go tell mom I found you, here someone left this for you"

I take the paper and without another word she leaves for the elevator. I watch her as she leaves. Her shirt poking out her back in an imitation of a duck tail. I smile. Maybe she's still a little girl after all.

On the paper is the number 600. I hand it to Peeta and tell him i'd meet him for the announcement. He agrees to drop off the platform in our room. _Our room_. I don't think i'll ever get used to that. I move down to the dinning hall hoping I can get directions but find Gale, and Finnick instead.

"Nice of you to join us commoners" says Finnick. I'm surprised to find him here much less paying any attention. We follow directions to the Collective, a huge room that easily holds the thousands who show up. I find Peeta moving through the crowed. I shout his name to get his attention and after a little maneuvering he's standing next to me.

"Katniss" says Finnick, I look over to him. "Why are we meeting here anyways?"

"I told Coin i'd be her Mockingjay. But I made her promise to give the other Victors immunity first" I tell him. "In public, so there are plenty of witnesses" Peeta finishes.

"Oh." he says. After a second he looks at me "I worry about her. That she'll say something that could be construed as traitorous without knowing it and worse things" say Finnick.

"Don't worry" I tell him "I took care of it." Peeta's takes my hand and gives me a smile.

"All right?" he asks me. "Yeah just wondering about Annie and Finnick, If it was you trapped in the Capitol I know I would be doing whatever it took to get you back" I say. We look at each other for a moment before Coin calls the audience to attention.

Coin explains that I have consented to be the Mockingjay, provided the other victors, Johanna, Annie, Enobaria and so on, will be granted full pardon for any damage they do to the rebel cause. I suppose no one doubted I would want to be the Mockingjay. But naming a prince, one that spares possible enemies angers them. I stand indifferent to the hostile looks thrown my way.

The president allows a few moments of unrest, and then continues in her brisk fashion. Only now the words coming out of her mouth are news to me. "But in return for this unprecedented request, Mrs. Mellark has promised to devote herself to our cause. It follows that any deviance from her mission, in either motive or deed, will be viewed as a break in this agreement. The immunity would be terminated and the fate of all the Victors of Panem will be determined by the law of District Thirteen. As would her own. Thank you."

In other words, I step out of line and Peeta, Haymitch, Finnick, Beetee, all of us will be dead.


	5. Deadly

**I don't own the characters, places, items or overall story idea - I just add a different version of this story.**

**5**

Another threat to watch-out for. Another person who has decided to use me to get what they want, even though things never go according to their plans. First there was the Gamemakers, then President Snow. Now it's Coin. With her fistful of nukes and her army of a district. Finding it's even harder to tame a wild beast than she had previously thought. Therefore she dose not trust me, and is the first to publicly brand me a threat.

I run my fingers through the thick layer of bubbles in my tub. I had gone straight to my new room as soon as the announcement was over. Peeta had probably wanted to make it special. I lay back remembering the Lake I once swam in 12. After I rinse the lather from my body, I turn to find a towel waiting for me. Peeta must have come in and left it there. I feel uneasy about that, so I make my way to the door and lock it. "That perv," I slump against the door. I know he didn't mean any harm by it but it still leaves me uneasy. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought_, I think as I begin to dry myself.

Our new compartment 6001 hadn't been used before because it's standards are much higher than the others which was the usual on this floor. While normally a room would contain a bed or two, a dresser and bathroom, this particular style of room is more of a house. It has a bedroom with one large bed and closet, a full kitchen, a larger bathroom, and wide open room with higher ceiling space aproximatly ahead of the entrence. Apparently these larger rooms were once used a long time ago for those in power or a position with some pull, that was of coarse way before District 13 had failed in the previous uprising. After a lot of food shortages and the pox epidemic they were left with few and everyone who was left shared equal everything to keep the population calm and compliant, which would explain the "waste not want not" motto they use.

The bed being the only piece of furniture left us little we could do about our platform full of stuff. I slip on my nightgown. I see Peeta sitting on the floor reading one of his many new books. I walk straight to the bed where the few of my possessions lay waiting for use. I sit cross-legged on the bed as I comb my hair out. When I finish brushing I notice Peeta watching me. I give him a smile and receive one in turn.

At about twenty till _21:30_ we go to bed. I know what we would do if this was a normal wedding arrangement. After receiving a house assigned by the District, and the toasting of the bread the majority of women had become pregnant within the week. But we were content where we were in our relationship or at least I was. And even if I did accept to be Peeta's wife there was still no way that I would ever bring a child into this world. I nod off and for the first time since that last night on the beach I have a peaceful sleep.

Breakfast the next morning is it's own form of nightmare, as our usual table seems to have been invaded by a lot of family and friends. My mother, Prim, Gales mother Hazelle, little Posy, Madge, Delly, and Leevy who was my neighbor back in 12. Obviously wanting to know how our first night alone went. When an adjacent table of men from District 12 call Peeta over he kindly waves them off. I notice Gale sitting alone at a different table, knowing what the main topic of discussion would be he probably thought better of sitting here.

We take our seats between Prim and Posy. They show a little more restraint than I gave them credit for although it may just be from embarrassment. We start eating our bowls of grayish fish and okra stew, though have trouble getting it to go down. It's my mother who speaks up first as the others watch us closely for any sign that shows we're holding back details. "Are you pregnant?" she asks flatly. Peeta spits his food out back into his bowl choking out the last few bits with Prim's help.

"What? No!" I practically shout.

"Katniss, it's ok were all women here" she says soothingly.

"Well except for Peeta" adds Hazelle. I look and see Peeta's head now resembles a tomato with blond hair.

"We just went to bed, thats it" I say too unconvincingly, because they aren't buying it. "And anyway, it's not anyones business what I do or don't do."

"Thats just like you, katniss" I look over to see it was Madge who had spoken, pointing her dripping spoon at me. "I mean, your just not that type of person."

"I got all excited for no reason" sighs Leevy. "We were all a little excited" agrees Delly.

"Are you going to have a baby?" I look down at little Posy and smile. "No Posy, but if I did i'd want her to be as cute as you" I tell her, tickling her sides. I'm aware of everyone smiling at me, weather or not they thought I was joking I didn't ask.

After saying our goodbyes and receiving many congratulations we head over to retrieve Gale before heading to our morning assignment. The Special Defense level is almost as far down as the dungeons where we found my prep team. It's a catacomb of rooms full of labs, research equipment, and testing facilities.

When we ask for Beetee, we're directed through the maze until we reach an enormous plate-glass window. Inside is the second most beautiful place i've ever seen. A replica of a meadow, filled with real trees and flowering plants, and alive with birds and butterflies. Beetee sits in his wheelchair at the center of the meadow, watching the birds with amusement. His eyes follow the birds as they fly away, and he catches sight of us. He gives a wave for us to join him inside.

The air's cool and breathable, not humid and muggy as i'd expected. I wonder what sort of fluke allowed such a pleasing place to be built here. "Isn't it magnificent? Thirteen has been studying the birds aerodynamics here for years. If only I could build you wings like these, Katniss!"

"Doubt she could manage something so complex" Gale laughs.

"Beetee, Plutarch said you had something for us" says Peeta trying to distract my attention from strangling Gale.

"Right. I do. Your new weapons." He presses a few bottoms on his chair and it wheels him out of the room.

As we follow him through the twists and turns of the mind boggling maze, he explains about the research he's been doing while he's been here. "I've been working on a way to break into the Capitol's television feed."

"Ah, it seems we're short one. Where is Finnick?" Beetee asks.

"He's…he's having concentration problems, but I did see him at the announcement and he seemed alright then" I answer. I didn't want to say he had a complete mental breakdown since his friend Annie was captured.

"Concentration problems, eh?" Beetee smiles grimly. "If you knew what Finnick's been through the last few years, you'd know how remarkable it was that he was even awake at all. Tell him I've been working on a new trident for him, though, will you?" It's Peeta who agrees to tell him as it's usually him Finnick talks to.

We make it to a hall marked Special Weaponry. Checking the schedules printed on our forearms, having our fingerprints checked, retinal scans, and DNA scans and then we're through special metal detectors, before we arrive at the door to the armory. The sight of all the weapons takes my breath away, and Gale gives an approving whistle. Row upon row of deadly weapons and armored vehicles. "of course, the Airborne Division is housed separately" Beetee tells us.

"Of course" says Peeta, as if this would be self-evident. I suddenly catch sight of a wall full of deadly archery weapons. I've played with a lot of bows from the Capitol, but these were designed for large scale combat. I have my attention on a lethal-looking bow loaded to the teeth with scopes and gadgets, i'm sure I couldn't even lift it, let alone shoot it.

"Gale, maybe you'd like to try one" says Beetee.

"Seriously?" Gale asks.

"You'll be issued a gun eventually, but if your to appear as part of Katniss's team in battle, one of these would probably be more suitable. I thought you might feel more comfortable with one of these anyway" says Beetee.

"Yeah I would." Gale's hands close around the very bow that had caught my attention a second ago, and he hefts it onto his shoulder. He tests the string which I notice is some sort of metal.

"That doesn't seem very fair to the deer" Peeta says.

"Wouldn't be using it on deer, would I?" Gale answers coldly.

"I'll be right back" says Beetee. He presses a code into a panel, and a small door opens. I watch until he's disappeared and the door's shut.

"So, it'd be easy for you? Using that on people?" Peeta asks.

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring down the capitol." Gale drops the bow to his side. "There's no room for negotiations on a battle field."

"Well I don't agree with you on that, I think that if every District in Panem was on our side the Capitol would have no choice but to surrender" counters Peeta.

"You should't trust your enemies so openly, then maybe you'll live longer." Gale takes up his bow and looks through the scope.

Beetee wheels back in with two assistants trailing behind him, one carrying a tall, black rectangular case, and the other a long steel rod about as long as I am tall. They each hand their respective items to us, handing me the case and Peeta the rod. "For you" says Beetee as the assistants re-enter the door and close it behind them.

I set the case on the floor and undo the latches on the side. Inside on a bed of lavender colored velvet, lies a marvelous white bow. "Oh" I whisper in admiration. I lift it into the air to admire it's balance, elegant design, and the curve of the limbs that suggest the wings of a bird in flight. There's something els. I press it against my cheek and feel it's slight hum travel through my skin. "What's it doing?" I ask.

"Saying hello" explains Beetee with a grin. "It heard your voice."

"It recognizes my voice?" I ask.

"_Only_ your voice" he tells me. "You see, they wanted me to design a bow based purely on looks. As part of your costume, but I kept thinking, _What a waste_. I mean, what if you did need it sometimes? As a precaution I left the outside simple, and left the inside up to my imagination. Best explained in practice, though."

The arrows that Beetee designed are just as amazing as the bow itself. Between the two, it can apparently shoot over one hundred yards.

"The variety of arrows here are, razor sharp, incendiary, explosive, and a combination of sulfuric acid and antifreeze I call blue snow. Each arrow is recognizable by a distinctively colored shaft." Beetee explains.

"Now, Katniss you have the option of voice override at any time, which deactivates the bow's more special properties, and keeps anyone else from using it. All you need to do is tell it _Good night _then it goes to sleep until you wake it with _Good morning_." He finishes, a twinkle in his eye.

"And yours my young friend, is even more special" Beetee says wheeling over to Peeta.

"I don't really like the whole idea of killing mass numbers of people" says Peeta loosely holding the rod like he expected it to jump up and bite him.

"Yes. I thought you'd feel that way" explains Beetee holding his hand out for the rod which Peeta has no trouble handing over. "You see, similar to my problem with katniss I had been asked to procure another showy weapon for yourself, but after our brief time together on the beach I came to understand your overall disapproval for wasting life. So as an added feature I decided to make your weapon purely defensive. Let me demonstrate."

"Gale!" Beetee gets his attention. "Would you mind firing an explosive arrow at me please."

We all look at him as though he's gone completely mad. "Don't worry it wont do any damage" he says in such an offhanded way.

My instinct for survival fights for control, but I hold it back and force myself by Peeta's side. As Gale takes a second to think it over I catch hold of Peeta's shaking hand. "Alright here it comes" shouts Gale as an arrow is launched at us. The explosion is intense or so it felt like it was from the vibrations through the floor. I open my eyes to see Peeta protectively shielding me from the explosion which I find didn't do any damage at all.

"There. You see, very useful indeed" says Beetee. We look over at him, he hasn't noticed that we weren't paying attention.

Gale runs over holding the bow over his head. "That was amazing, how'd you do that?" he asks Beetee.

"Well, like I was explaining to Peeta this weapon is purely defensive, It has it's own special form of force field. Unlike the ones I designed for the Capitol this one does not have a weak point, by ruling out transperancy It has stabilized the field and allowed a more protective skin which blocks out virtually everything except the air you'd need to breath" Beetee explains to Gale while Peeta checks me over for any wounds. I don't like being babied but at least it's here where only Gale and Beetee can see whereas on the battle field where everyone is watching.

Beetee explains that the weapon will only respond to his touch, and of course Peeta's. But that the force field is such a leap in defensive technology that he should be proud to be the only one to have it. The force field itself is a slight shade of blue like Peeta's eyes and can change shape at will, to be paper thin or as thick as a wall. After some practice with it he seams to be enjoying himself making different shapes and figures.

Between the three of us Peeta, Gale and I, we practice shooting each other or in Peeta's case defending. The force field could stretch for a bit, but would split like mitosis when we got to far from it allowing someone to leave the force field without endagering the holder. The mitosis field only lasted for a few yards away from the original before dissipating like gas.

After a few hours of practice I'm in good spirits before Peeta and I leave for dinner, leaving Beetee and Gale behind to discuss snares and such. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I had the food right in front of me. I wait patiently until we're at our table before attacking my plate. The invaders from this morning have dispersed and it's our usual set of friends except maybe Leevy who has apparently become quite chummy with Delly. I finish within a minute and am wanting seconds, but again there are no seconds in District 13.

Peeta and I go back to our room for our scheduled free time which afterwards all we have left is _20:30-Bathing_ and then sleeping, so we have plenty of time to do with as we please. Peeta goes to work on something in the kitchen, while I take my time putting away our clothes in the closet. After I finish i'm pulled into the kitchen by the smell of food. Peeta busy at work takes about ten more minuets before he serves each of us a plate. "Well I think that dose it" he says handing me a fork. After one bite i'm lost to my appetite. I can't remember the last time i've eaten something this delicious.

"How'd you make this?" I ask between mouthfuls.

"I asked to have some food stocked here so I could bake, but I hadn't expected the variety of stuff they left here" he replies.

"Who taught you how to make this?" I ask taking another mouthful. "I didn't even know you could cook."

"Well I can't really cook, I read it in one of the books we found" he replies.

"Maybe I should read some of those books" I say thinking maybe I can find something useful.

"Yeah, you should there are many different things you can learn from reading a book." Peeta puts his fork down and finishes the rest if his water before taking our dishes.

Sleep becomes a little more complicated as this mornings conversation on baby's seems to have given Peeta a need to have our body's merged together as tightly as possible. But he doesn't bring anything up so I fall asleep on his arm and dream of children i'd never see.


	6. Touch

**I don't own the characters, places, items or overall story idea - I just add a different version of this story.**

**6**

The commotion of the move had died down after about a week. Today was supposed to be a busy day or so Peeta kept saying. I sit down next to Gale at breakfast as Peeta had left for an early class today. Delly and Leevy already talking up a storm so early in the morning. Lately Gale's attention span has seemed a lot like Finnick's. Drifting in and out into deep concentration, until I nudge him out of it which I do now.

"Something wrong?" I ask him.

"No, it's nothing" he says quietly before drifting off again.

After finishing my oat meal I pull up my sleeve and notice I have Command next. So I snap Gale out of his trance and pull him along. We gather around the huge table in Command. Coin and her people. Plutarch and Fulvia. A group from 12 that includes Haymitch and Peeta, but also a few others, like Madge, Leevy and Greasy Sae. At the last minute, Finnick wheels Beetee in, accompanied by Dalton, the cattle expert from 10. I wonder what kind of meeting could possibly have need for this strange assortment of people.

When Haymitch welcomes everyone, I guess that it was him who had invited everyone here personally. This is the first time i've seen him since that night in the hallway. I avoid looking at him directly, but catch a glimpse of his reflection in one of the shiny control consoles along the wall. He doesn't seem to pay any attention to me as I pass him and sit next to Peeta.

The first thing Haymitch does after we'd all found a seat is explain why we're all here. "All right" He says. "Would anyone like to argue that this waste of time isn't of any use to us in winning this war?" No one does. "Good _that_ at least saves us time. So, let's all be quiet for a minute. I want everyone to think of one incident where Katniss genuinely moved you. Not where Peeta was making you like her, or where she made a halfway decent shot with an arrow. Not that it matters but at least we'd be making some progress."

Quiet stretches out and i'm starting to think that everyone does see me as I really am, until Leevy speaks up. "When she volunteered to take Prim's place at the reaping, knowing she would probably die."

"Alright. Excellent example" says Haymitch. He takes a black marker and writes on a board behind him. "Volunteered for sister." He looks around the table. "Anyone else?"

I'm surprised that the next speaker is Boggs, who I think of as a muscular robot that does Coin's bidding. "When she sang to that girl on her deathbed." Somewhere in my memory I remember seeing Boggs with a young boy perched on his lap. In the dinning hall, I think. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

"Right, right" says Haymitch, writing it on the board.

"When she drugged Peeta so she could get him the medicine!" blurts out Madge. Then she looks down, like she hadn't meant to say that. I look over and see Peeta giving me a stern look. I give him a smile.

Haymitch only nods. "Ok. Drugs Peeta to save his life."

Haymitch puts the marker down. "So, this is where we find out what we're going to do with her."

"Do with me?" I ask. "I'm not someones play thing!"

"Yes I agree!" says Beetee. He reaches over and pats my hand. "So we should just leave you alone, right?"

People laugh. I clear my face of emotion. Not wanting to give them that satisfaction.

"Well, that's all very nice but not very helpful" says Fulvia. "Unfortunately, we're already running late with Beetee's plan to take over the Capitol's television feed with one of our own. So unless you're suggesting we toss her into the middle of combat-"

"That's _exactly_ what i'm suggesting" says Haymitch. "Put her out in the action and keep the cameras rolling."

"But people think she's pregnant" Gale points out. _Ugh…more baby talk_ I make a mental note to kick Gale later.

"We'll spread the word that she lost the baby from the electrical shock in the arena" Plutarch replies. "She was very upset. Very unfortunate."

The idea of sending me into combat is probably giving Peeta a stroke. But Haymitch's way of looking at it seems pretty solid. If I could pull this off maybe the war would be over a lot sooner.

"Even if we're careful, how can you guarantee her safety" says Peeta. _Right on queue_ I think. "She'll be the target of every-"

"I want to go" I break in. "I'm no help to the rebels here."

"And if you're killed?" asks Coin.

"I've got Peeta and Gale. Nothing is going to get past them" I answer.

"Fine" says Coin. "Take it one step at a time. Find the least dangerous situation and report back afterwards." She walks around Command, studying the district maps that show the ongoing war. "Take her to Eight this afternoon. There was heavy bombing this morning, but they seem to have dispersed. I want them armed with a squad of bodyguards. Camera crews on the ground. Haymitch, you'll be airborne and in contact with them. Let's see how this plays out. Does anyone have anything to add?"

"No, alright then." Coin adjourns the meeting.

Peeta and I head back to our room to await further orders. "What are you worried about?" I ask him. His face deep with concern.

"I'm worried about a lot of things, Katniss" he says pushing me up against the wall. "You being the main part of my worries."

"It'll be okay" I tell him, and he lets go. At the stairs he takes them up two at a time. I try to keep up, but give up after a few steps. After I reach room 6001 I find him sitting on the floor with a book. I cross the room and sit across from him. "We're going to have to work together to get this done. So, what's your problem?"

I think of the only other moment when Peeta had gotten this upset, which was back in District 11. The bitterness that followed. All I can think of is that he was right to feel that way then, but what about this time?

"I just can't believe you keep putting yourself in these situations" he replies.

There's a sense of frustration. And not because of what he said, it's because he still doesn't see how important it is that I help finish this war. "So what now?" I ask him.

"I don't know how else to say it katniss" he says.

I nod. "Then don't say it, just do it." I take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Peeta moves in and gives me a kiss, I return his with two of mine. And before I know it we're back on the beach, and in the cave. The thing I feel whenever I kiss him this way. The hunger that keeps me wanting more. This time theres no head wound and no lightning to distract us.

I lean back and Peeta leans forward over me. The sensation growing with every touch of our lips. My body grows warm and like before it spreads down my limbs, until i'm in a different state of being. More, always more, never satisfied with just one. My hands are intertwined in his hair, as his run down my back. This feeling reaches a new breaking point we've never reached before as the kisses get stronger and our body's get hotter. _To hot_, I think. Oh so hot with all these clothes on.

Theres knocking at the door. I sigh, and move out from under Peeta's grip. Peeta walks to the restroom without a word as I get the door. It's Gale.

"What's wrong with your hair?" he asks.

"What? Oh, I was trying to comb it" I lie.

"Well whatever. Haymitch said to be ready in an hour." Gale sticks his head through the door. "Oh and these are for you and Peeta" he says handing me two heavy boxes.

"See you in a bit" he says before walking back out.

I close the door, and deposit the boxes on the bed. Mine and Peeta's names printed on the front of our box. Inside my box is the armor Cinna designed. A helm of some interwoven metal that fits close to my head. The material's supple, like fabric, and can be drawn back like a hood. A tight thin vest to protect my vital organs. A white skirt, and a pair of white pants all made of the same material as the hood. A small white earpiece, boots and a belt are the last things inside the box I put on.

After Peeta comes out of the restroom I hand over his box which has a similar outfit but black and without the skirt. When we finish dressing we head down to Special Defense to get our weapons. Beetee hands us each a combat knife for our belts while Peeta helps strap a sheath divided into four cylinders of arrows to my back. "Just remember Right side, explosive. Left side, snow. Top, regular, Bottom, fire. You shouldn't need them, but better to be prepared." After Peeta has his rod we wait until Gale arrives for his equipment.

Boggs shows up to escort us down to the Airborne Division. Just as the elevator arrives, Finnick appears in a state of agitation. "Katniss, they won't let me go! I told them I'm fine, but they won't even let me ride in the hovercraft!"

I take in Finnick, his bare legs showing between his hospital gown, his tangle of hair, the wild look in his eyes, and know any plea from any of us would be useless. Even I don't think it's a good idea to bring him. But it's Peeta who answers. "Oh, thats right. I haven't had much of a chance to tell you, but Beetee says to report to Special Weaponry. He's designed a new trident for you."

At the word _trident_, it's like watching a child receive a bag full of treats. "Really? What's it do?"

"I don't know. But if it's anything like my rod and Katniss's bow, you're going to be really impressed" Peeta says.

"You'll need to train with it, though" adds Gale.

"Right. Of course. I guess I better get down there" Finnick says.

"Finnick?" I say. "Maybe some pants?"

He looks down at his legs as if noticing his outfit for the first time. Then whips off his hospital gown, leaving him in just his underwear. "Why? Do you find this" he strikes a ridiculously provocative pose "distracting?"

I can't help laughing because it's funny, and it's extra funny because it makes Boggs look so uncomfortable, and Peeta joins in laughing alongside me, Gale just looking at us like we've lost it. But it just makes me happy because Finnick actually sounds like the guy I met at the Quarter Quell.

"I'm only human, Odair." I get in before the elevator closes. "Sorry" I say to Boggs.

"Don't be. I thought you all…handled that well" he says. "Better than having to arrest him, anyway."

I sneak a sidelong glance at him. He's probably in his mid thirties, with close cropped black hair and blue eyes. Great posture. He's spoken out twice in ways that suggest he'd rather we be friends than enemies. But he's just so in step with Coin…

There's a series of loud clicks. The elevator comes to a slight stop and then moves laterally to the left. "It goes sideways?" I ask.

"Yes. There's a whole network of elevator paths under Thirteen" he answers.

The Hangar. The Dungeons. Special Defense. The Storage Units. Somewhere food is grown. Power generated. Air and water purified. _Thirteen is even larger than I thought_.

The clicks resume. We rise up just a couple of levels, and the doors open on the Hangar.

"Oh" I let out involuntarily at the sight of the fleet. Row after row of different kinds of hovercraft. "Did you make these here?"

"Some we manufactured. Some were part of the Capitol's air force. They've been updated, of course" says Boggs. We move towards one of the smaller hovercrafts.

We mount the stairs and find it packed with the television crew and equipment. Everyone else is dressed in 13's gray military jumpsuits, even Haymitch, although he seems unhappy about it.

Fulvia Cardew hustles over and makes a sound of frustration when she sees my face. "All that work of getting your prep team out of the Capitol and this is what we have to work with. I'm not blaming you, Katniss. It's just that very few people are born with camera-ready faces. Like him." She snags Gale out of somewhere, as if he'd been pulled out of thin air, and spins him towards me. "Isn't he handsome?"

Gale dose look striking in his armor, I guess. But the question just embarrasses us both, given our situation. I'm trying to think of a comeback , when Boggs says brusquely "Well, don't expect us to be too impressed. We just saw Finnick Odair in his underwear." I decide to go ahead and like Boggs.

There's a warning signal for takeoff and I strap myself in between Peeta and Gale, facing Haymitch, Fulvia and Plutarch. We glide through a maze of tunnels that opens out onto a platform. Some sort of elevator device lifts the hovercraft slowly up and we rise off the platform until we become wrapped in clouds.

Plutarch lays out the war so far to us. First of all, every district is currently at war with the Capitol except for 2, which has always been the Capitol's favorite. They get more food and better living conditions. After the Dark Days and the supposed destruction of 13, District 2 became the Capitol's new center of defense. District 2 not only makes weaponry, it trains and even supplies Peacekeepers.

"But all the other districts are on our side?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. Our goal is to take over the districts one by one, ending with District Two, thus cutting off the Capitol's supply chain. Then, once it's weakened, we invade the Capitol itself" says Plutarch. "That will be a whole other type of challenge."

"Wouldn't the Capitol surrender if they had no food or military?" asks Peeta.

"Well one could only hope for such an outcome, but this is Snow we're talking about he'd never willingly surrender his power." answers Plutarch.

"If we win, who would be in charge of the government?" Gale asks.

"Everyone" Plutarch tells him. "We're going to form a republic where the people of each district and the Capitol can each select their own representatives to be their voice in a centralized government. Don't look so suspicious, It's worked before."

"In books" Haymitch mutters.

"In history books" says Plutarch "And if our ancestors could do it, then we can, too"

"Yeah, I've read about that" says Peeta who after getting astonished looks from Plutarch and Haymitch, looks like he regrets having said anything.

"Really? All the old history books were destroyed years ago by the Capitol" Says Plutarch.

"I found one while I was exploring the lower levels with Katniss" Peeta lies, but I nod in agreement.

"Well, anyhow you'd best keep a tight hold on that book, it may very well be the last of it's kind" Plutarch says turning his attention to his watch.

I take hold of Peeta's hand and we wait as our approach to District 8 steadily arrives.


	7. Eddy

**I don't own the characters, places, items or overall story idea - I just add a different version of this story.**

**7**

The hovercraft makes a quick, descent on a wide field on the outskirts of 8. Almost immediately, the doors open, the ramp slides down, and we're disembarking onto the grassy field. The second the last person is off, the ramp lifts. Then the hovercraft lifts off and disappears. I'm left with a team made up of Peeta, Gale, Boggs, and four other soldiers. The TV crew a pair of burly Capitol cameramen with heavy mobile cameras, a woman director named Cressida with blond hair and what looks like green vine designs running through it, and her assistant, Messalla, a slim young man with several sets of earrings.

Boggs hustles us off the field toward the edge of warehouses as a second hovercraft comes in for a landing. This one brings crates of medical supplies and a crew of six medics including my mother, I can tell it's her by her distinctive white outfit. We walk down the side of the warehouse following Boggs down into an alley that runs between two gray warehouses. Only the occasional access ladder to the roof disrupts the smooth walls. When we arrive on the streets, it's like we've entered into another world.

The wounded from this morning's bombings are being carried through the streets. On homemade stretchers, in wheelbarrows, on carts, slung over shoulders, and carried in tight arms. Bleeding, limbless, unconscious. Propelled by desperate people to what looks like a makeshift hospital, a warehouse with a sloppy painted H in what looks like blood. It's a scene from my old kitchen, where my mother treated the dying, multiplied by a thousand. I had expected bombed out buildings lying in ruins like in Twelve, and instead find myself at the center of human misery.

This is where they plan on filming me? I turn to Boggs. "This won't work," I say. "I won't be any good here."

He must have seen the panic in my eyes, because he stops a moment and places his hands on my shoulders. "You will. Just let them see you. That will do more for them than any doctor in the world could."

"What they need right now isn't medicine or bandages" says Peeta. I had forgotten he was even here but it's him I look at right now. "What they need is reassurance." He takes my shaking hands in both of his looking me straight in the eyes "Hope."

I think of the sloppily painted H over the warehouse door. "Hope" I repeat.

"Yes Hope" Peeta says while the others nod in agreement.

A woman directing the incoming patients catches sight of us, does a sort of double take, and then strides over. Her dark brown eyes are puffy and red with fatigue and she smells of sweat and sick. A bandage around her throat needed changing about three days ago. The strap of an automatic weapon slung over her shoulder digging into her neck. With a jerk of her thumb, she orders the medics into two teams one into the nearby warehouse the other to another warehouse about two blocks away. They comply without question.

"This is Commander Paylor of Eight" says Boggs. "Commander, Soldier Katniss Ever…I mean Katniss Mellark, and her husband Peeta Mellark" He motions at me then Peeta.

She looks young to be a commander. Early thirties. But there's a sense of authority to her which makes me feel her appointment wasn't arbitrary. Beside her, in our new outfits, scrubbed and shiny, I feel like a recently hatched chick, untested and only just learning how to navigate the world.

"Yeah, I know who they are" says Paylor, "You're alive, then. We weren't sure." Am I wrong or is there a note of accusation in her voice?

"I'm still not sure myself" I answer.

"She's been in recovery." Boggs taps his head. "Bad concussion." He lowers his voice for a moment. "Miscarriage. But they insisted on coming by to see your wounded."

"Well, we've got plenty of those take your pick" says Paylor gesturing to the two warehouses.

"You think thats a good idea?" says Gale, frowning at the hospital. "Assembling your wounded like this?"

I don't. Any sort of contagious disease would spread through this place like wildfire.

"I think it's slightly better than leaving them in the street to die" says Paylor.

"That's not what I meant" Gale tells her.

"Well, currently i'm short on options. But if you come up with one and get Coin to back it, I'm all ears."

Paylor waves me towards the nearest warehouse. "Come on in, Mockingjay. And by all means, bring your friends."

I glance back at the freak show that is my crew, I grab Peeta's hand, and we follow her into the hospital. Some sort of heavy, industrial curtain hangs the length of the building, forming a sizable corridor. Corpses lie side by side, curtain brushing their heads, white cloths concealing their faces. "We've got a mass grave started a few blocks west of here, but I cant spare the manpower to move them yet" says Paylor. She finds a slit in the curtain and opens it wide.

My hand tightens in Peeta's. "Don't leave my side" I say under my breath.

"I'll be right next to you the whole time" he answers quietly.

I step through the curtain and my senses are assaulted. My first impulse is to cover my nose to block out the stench of soiled linen, putrefying flesh, and sick, all ripening in the heat of the warehouse. The open skylight that crisscrosses the high metal roof doesn't make a dent in the fog below. The small amount of sunlight provides only a little illumination as my eyes adjust. I see row after row of wounded, in cots, on pallets, on the floor because there are so many. The moaning of people in pain, and the sobs of their attending loved ones have combined into a wrenching chorus.

We have no real hospital in the districts. We die at home, which at the moment seems a far desirable alternative to what lies in front of me. Then I remember that many of these people probably lost their homes in the bombings.

Sweat begins to run down my back, fill my palms. I breathe through my mouth in an attempt to stop the smell. Black spots appear across my vision, and I think that my vision might fail again. But then I see Paylor out of the corner of my eye, watching me closely, waiting to see what I'm made of, and if any of them have been right to think they can count on me. So I let go of Peeta's hand and force myself into the mass of wounded bodies, walking on the narrow strip between the rows of beds.

"Katniss?" a voice croaks out from my left, breaking apart from the chorus of moaning. "Katniss?" A hand reaches for me out of the haze. I grab hold of it. Attached to the hand is a young girl about the same age as me with an injured leg. Blood seeping through heavy bandages, which look as though they hadn't been changed in a long while. Her face reflects her pain, but something else, too, something that seems strange with her current situation. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me" I get out.

Joy. That's the expression on her face. At the sound of my voice, it brightens, erasing the suffering for the moment.

"You're alive! We didn't know. People said you were, but we didn't know!" she says excitedly. "And Peeta too!"

I notice him at my side keeping his word. "We got pretty banged up. But we got better" I say.

"Just like you will" Peeta adds.

"Iv'e got to tell my brother!" The girl struggles to sit up and calls out to someone a few beds down. "Eddy! Eddy! They're here! It's Katniss and Peeta!"

A boy, probably about ten or eleven, turns to us. Bandages cover half his face. The side of his mouth I can see opens as if to say something. We walk over to him, I push his damp brown curls back from his forehead. I Murmur a greeting. He can't speak, But his one good eye fixes on me then Peeta with such intensity, as if he's trying to memorize every detail of our faces.

I hear our names rippling through the hot air, spreading out into the hospital. "Katniss! Katniss! Peeta!" The sounds of pain and grief begin to dull, as they are replaced with words of anticipation. From all sides, voices beckon us. I tell Peeta to split up as I begin to move, clasping the hands extended to me, touching the undamaged parts of those unable to move their limbs, saying hellos, how are you, good to meet you. Nothing of importance, no amazing words of inspiration, But it doesn't matter. Boggs and Peeta were right. It's the sight of me, alive, that is their inspiration, their hope.

Hungry fingers devour me, wanting to feel my skin. As a stricken man clutches my face between his hands, I send a silent thank you to Haymitch, for convincing Coin to let me come here. The damage, the fatigue, the imperfections, that's how they remember me not the silly girl the Capitol portrayed, and thats why I belong to them.

Despite his presence many ask about Peeta, and I assure them that he's here too somewhere. I tell them we were officially married in 13 making some really happy, but many people were truly devastated when they learn i've lost the baby. I want to come clean and tell one weeping woman that it was all a hoax, a move in the game, but to present us as liars would not be helping our image. Or the cause.

I look at these wounded people who've never met me before today and yet risked everything for the slight hope of me bringing down the Capitol. What I mean to them and to the rebels is truly amazing. My ongoing struggle, which I often felt was just a solitaire journey, was never a solo mission. I've had thousands upon thousands of people from the districts at my side. I was their Mockingjay long before I accepted the role.

I catch sight of Eddy arguing with his sister, and decide to walk over. Peeta meets up with me just before reaching them. Eddy takes sight of us and runs for the door. Peeta makes a spastic movement as if intending to follow Eddy, but thinks better of leaving my side.

Eddy's sister wipes her face before smiling as we approach her.

"Seam why did Eddy run off?" Peeta quickly asks the girl. I feel ashamed having never asked her for her name, but thats why Peeta is better at this stuff than I am. He knows exactly what to say and ask without having to even think about it.

"I told him something, and he got upset" she says quietly trying to avoid looking us in the eyes. "I wanted him to leave with you, to go with you to District 13."

"Was that all?" Peeta asks as if saying she's not telling the whole truth.

She shakes her head but doesn't seem able to speak. So I put my hand on her face and bring it up until she's looking me in the eyes. "Was that all?" I whisper.

Her eyes focus on mine as her resolve breaks and she starts tearing. "I told him you would take care of him in my place."

I wipe the tears from her eyes. "Why would you say something like that, you're going to get better and…."

"I"m not going to get better" she cuts in quietly. "I have blood poisoning" she starts sobbing but never looks away. "They don't have anything for that here, I've already been told I have only a few days left, I told Eddy to leave, that he should forget about me, because i'm not going to get better."

"That was before" says Peeta. "Before we got here, District 13 sent medical supplies with us, and i'm sure they have something for blood poisoning in there."

"Really?" She asks looking as if her hope might be taken away.

"Really" he says and I nod in confirmation.

I get up from her side. "We'll go find Eddy and tell him, alright" I say giving her hand a small squeeze before heading for the doors.

When we're outside again, I lean against the warehouse, catching my breath, accepting the canteen of water from Boggs. "You did great" he says.

Well, I didn't faint or throw up or run out screaming. Mostly, I just rode the wave of emotion in there.

"We got some nice stuff in there" says Cressida. I look at the cameramen, perspiration pouring from under their clothes. Messalla scribbling notes. I had forgotten they were even filming me.

"I didn't do much, really" I say. "Hey, where's Gale?" I ask looking from one of them to the other just now noticing his absence.

"He left after that young fellow that ran out of the hospital" says Boggs.

_Eddy_, I think. For a second I'd almost forgotten. I move away from the wall unsteadily at first, but with Peeta's help I steady myself. "Better start looking for them then."

We make our way down the street we came up and decide to split up into two teams one being me, Peeta, Boggs. The other team Cressida, the cameramen, Messala and the four soldiers. We each take a different direction and decide to meet back at the field in about five minuets.

We break up and begin walking down towards the center of town.

"Your a really great healer, you healed all those people in there" says Peeta smiling at me.

"Shut up" I say with a laugh.

"Your mother would be very proud of you" he says.

"My mother wouldn't even notice me, she'd be in her healers trance." I turn to Boggs and ask, "Is it like this in every district?"

"Yes. Most are under attack. We're trying to get aid in wherever we can, but it's not enough." He stops a minute, distracted by something. I look around to see if he spotted Gale. Then I realize his earpiece, and notice I haven't heard Haymitch's voice once since I got here, and fiddle with mine, wondering if it's broken. "We're to get to the field. Immediately" Boggs says, pushing both Peeta and me in the direction of the field. "There's a problem."

"What kind of problem?" asks Peeta.

"Incoming bombers" says Boggs. He stops a second to pull my helmet up onto my head. "Let's move!"

Unsure of what's going on, I take off running along the front of a warehouse, heading for the field we arrived on. But I don't sense any immediate threat. The sky's an empty, cloudless blue. The street's clear except for the people hauling the wounded to the hospitals. There's no enemy, no alarm. Then the sirens begin to wail. Within seconds, a low flying V-shaped formation of Capitol hoverplanes appear above us, and the bombs begin to fall. The buildings next to us explode into ruble and i'm shielding my face and i'm knocked to the ground. Something has struck my back. I try to get up, but I realize it's Boggs pushing me back down, shielding my body with his own. The ground shakes underneath me as bomb after bomb strikes the ground.

It's a horrifying sensation being pinned against the floor as bombs rain down around you. What was that expression my father used for easy kills? _Like shooting fish in a barrel._ We are the fish, the street is the barrel.

"Katniss!" I'm startled by Haymitch's voice in my ear.

"What? Yes, what? I'm here!" I answer.

"Listen to me. We can't land during the bombing, but it's imperative you're not spotted" he says.

"So they don't know i'm here?" I assumed, it was my presence that brought on punishment.

"Intelligence thinks no. That this raid was already scheduled" says Haymitch.

Now Plutarch's voice comes up, calm but forceful. The voice of a Head Gamemaker used to calling the shots under pressure. "There's a light blue warehouse three down from you. It has a bunker in the far north corner. Can you get there?"

"We'll do our best" says Boggs. Plutarch must be in everyone's ear, because he gets up. My eye instinctively searches for Peeta and I see him standing a few feet away looking up at the sky, apparently unharmed. In fact we're all unharmed despite our current surroundings, and I catch sight of the rod in Peeta's right hand and understand he must have protected us with a force field.

"You've got maybe forty-five seconds to the next wave" says Plutarch.

I give a grunt of pain as we move. No time to register why. It's not until I see them a warehouse away that I remember Gale was here too only without a shield. The other team must have found them because they follow close behind him as they catch up to meet us. We run up to them and I notice Gale carrying an unconscious Eddy. Gale seems unharmed but one of the cameramen is bleeding form his arm and Cressida looks a little shaken but otherwise everyone seems to be in one piece.

Boggs takes the lead and we follow him dodging debris and bodies. I notice everyone having trouble with their footing, fortunately I have on shoes that Cinna designed. They grip the asphalt on contact and spring free of it on release. I'd be hopeless in a pair of those standard boots that 13 assigns their soldiers. With Boggs at the lead, the others keeping pace with me, protecting my sides, and my back. I force myself into a sprint as the seconds tick away. We pass the second gray warehouse and then along a dirt brown building. Up ahead, I see a faded blue wall. Home of the bunker. We've just arrived at the building, only needing to reach the door, when the next wave of bombs begin to fall. This time I don't leave Peeta's side knowing he'd keep us safe from the bombs, but not wanting to risk getting separated I stay close.

I lean over Eddy in Gale's arms checking his pulse first then checking him once over for any other injuries other than the one on his face. After i'm sure theres nothing wrong with him I comb back his curls and check his temperature, not even a little warm.

"You all right?" Gale asks, his words nearly drowned out by an explosion.

"Yeah. I don't think they've seen me" I answer. "I mean, they're not following us."

"No, they've targeted something else" says Gale.

"I know, but there's nothing back there but-" The realization hits us at the same time. I look down at Eddy.

"The hospitals." Instantly, i'm up and shouting to the others. "They're targeting the hospitals!"

"Not your problem" says Plutarch firmly. "Get into the bunker."

"But why target the hospital there's nothing there but the wounded!" says Peeta.

"Katniss." I hear the warning note in Haymitch's voice and know what's coming. "Don't you even think about-!" I yank the earpiece free. With that distraction gone, I hear another sound. Machine gun fire coming from the roof of the dirt brown warehouse across the alley. Someone is returning fire. No one tries to stop me, as I make a run for the access ladder and begin to climb.

"Keep going!" I hear Gale say behind me. Then There's the sound of more people climbing the ladder. I make it to the roof and drag myself onto the tar. I stop long enough to pull Gale up and then notice Peeta came too, the three of us take off for the row of machine gun nests on the street side of the warehouse. Each looks to be manned by a few rebels. We hunch down behind the barrier of one of the nests.

"Boggs know you're up here?" To my left I see Paylor behind one of the guns, looking at us quizzically.

I try not to sound annoyed. "He knows where we are."

Paylor laughs. "I bet he does. You been trained in these?" She slaps the stock of her gun.

"I have. In Thirteen" says Gale. "But i'd rather use my own weapon."

"Yes we've got our own weapons." I hold mine up, then realize how decorative it must seem. "it's more deadly than it looks."

"It would have to be" says Paylor. "All right. And what about you?" She asks Peeta.

"I'd rather stick to mine as well " he says holding up the long steel rod.

"Suit yourself" says Paylor. "We expect at least three more waves. They have to drop their sight shields before they release the bombs. That's our chance. Stay low!" I position myself to shoot from one knee. Peeta takes position standing behind me.

"Better start with fire" says Gale.

I nod and pull an arrow from my top sheath. If we miss our targets, these arrows will land somewhere, probably the warehouses across the street. A fire can be put out, but the damage of an explosive or one of the ice arrows can do isn't something we can stop.

Suddenly, they appear in the sky, two blocks down, maybe a hundred yards above us. Seven small bombers in a V formation. "Geese!" I yell at Gale. He'll know exactly what I mean. During migration season, when we hunt fowl, we've developed a system of dividing the birds so we don't both target the same ones. I get the far side of the V, Gale takes the nearer ones, and we alternate shots at the front bird. There's no time for further discussion. I estimate the lead time on the hoverplanes and let my arrow fly. I catch one right on the nose causing it to burst into flames. Gale misses the point plane. A fire starts up on an empty warehouse roof across from us. He swears under his breath.

The hoverplane I hit swerves out of formation, but releases it's bombs. It doesn't disappear, though. Neither does another one I assume was hit by gunfire. The damage must prevent the sight shield from reactivating.

"Good shot" says Peeta.

"I wasn't even aiming for that one" I mutter. I'd set my sights on the plane in front of it. "They're faster than I thought."

"Position!" Paylor shouts. The next wave appears.

"Fire's no good" Gale says. I nod and we both load explosive arrows. Those warehouses across the way look deserted anyway.

As the planes sweep silently in, I make another decision. "I'm standing!" I shout to Gale, and rise to my feet. This is the position I get the best accuracy from. I aim at the point plane, blasting a hole in its underside. Gale blows the tail off a second, it flips and crashes into the street.

Without warning, a third V formation unveils. This time, Gale takes out the point plane. I take the wing off the second in line, causing it to spin into the one behind it. Togther they collide into the roof of the warehouse across from the hospital. A fourth goes down form gunfire.

"All right, that's it" Paylor says.

Flames and heavy black smoke from the wreckage blocks our view. "Did they hit the hospital?" Peeta asks.

"Must have" she says grimly.

As we hurry toward the ladder, the sight of Messalla and one of the cameramen emerging from behind an air duct surprises me. I thought they'd still be hunkered down in the alley.

"They're growing on me" says Gale.

I climb down the ladder first. When my feet hit the ground, I find Boggs carrying Eddy, Cressida, the other cameraman, and the soldiers that landed with us all waiting. I expected resistance, but Cressida just waves me toward the hospital. She's yelling "I don't care, Plutarch! Just give me five more minutes!" Not one to question a free pass, I take off into the street.

"Oh, no" I whisper as I catch sight of the hospital where I had first met Eddy. What used to be the hospital. I move past the wounded, past the burning plane wrecks, fixated on the disaster ahead of me. People screaming, running around frantically, but unable to help. The bombs have completely destroyed the hospital. Only burnt wood and ruble remains of the hospital that once stood here. The bodies must have burnt to bone instantly. At least they didn't suffer, I think.

Gale's at my shoulder and Peeta at my other side taking my hand. The fact that Gale does nothing only confirms that there are no survivors. Minors don't abandon an accident until it's hopeless.

"Come on, Katniss. Haymitch says they can get a hovercraft in for us now, and I don't think Eddy should be here when he wakes up" Peeta tells me pulling my hand along. But I don't move.

"Why would they do that? Why would they target people who were already dying?" I ask hoping someone would answer.

"Scares the others off. Prevents the wounded from seeking help" says Boggs. "Those people you met, they were expendable. If the Capitol won, what good would a bunch of damaged slaves be to them?"

I remember all those years in the woods, listening to Gale rant against the Capitol. Me, not paying close attention. When Gale questioned the existence of the hospital, he was not thinking of disease, but this. Because he never underestimates the cruelty of those we face.

I slowly turn away from the hospital and we make our way through the debris, and the bodies, and the blood. Back on the field we find Haymitch waiting with a hovercraft. I don't acknowledge him as I walk into the craft. Inside are a few from the medical team I had seen earlier. My mother treating another injured medic. _My mother_. I had forgotten she was even here, forgotten that she was in as much danger out there as those wounded in the hospital. I sit down in my seat in between Gale and Peeta. When Boggs enters with Eddy I motion for him, and he doesn't object. He hands him over and I hold him in my arms still unconscious Peeta lifts Eddy's legs over his lap and moves in closer. I run my fingers through Eddy's curly hair, knowing exactly how he'd feel when he woke up to find his only home had been destroyed by the Capitol.

I hold him tight hoping one day he'll be happy again. "I'll take care of him Seam, you can count on me" I whisper into his hair.

"On both of usl" says Peeta taking Eddy's limp hands.

And as the ramp begins to lift I catch one last look at what remains of District 8.


	8. Bloom

**I don't own the characters, places, items or overall story idea - I just add a different version of this story.**

**8**

We arrive back in 13 after about an hour. Peeta and I follow my mother as they move Eddy onto a stretcher and down to the Hospital. No one speaks as we make our way down, not even in the elevator. The fire I had in me back in 8 had long since gone out. All those people, the hundreds of wounded, their relatives, and two medics from 13, are no more. I turn to look back at Peeta who seems distracted with his thoughts. Like Eddy he'd lost his loved ones in a Capitol bombing. He'd know exactly how Eddy would feel because he still feels it. Even now. I slow down to walk alongside him. He doesn't acknowledge it, but i'm sure he's grateful for the companionship. When we arrive at the entrance to the Hospital my mother asks us to wait in the hallway. We sit on the same bench we did back when my prep team was in for diagnosis.

A small amount of time passes before we're allowed in to see Eddy. He'd apparently not been in any danger and the bandages over his face were from minor burns, nothing serious. His current state according to my mother was brought on by trauma and malnourishment. After his diagnosis she said he'd be fine in a few days time. Maybe fine is too simple a word, _alive_, thats what he'd be, he'd be alive. Peeta and I move in on either side of Eddy's bed. He'd been changed into a hospital gown. I lean over and brush back his hair. His breathing seeming more even than it was before.

"What are we going to do?" I ask Peeta who seemed intent on watching us.

"Take it one step at a time" he says. "And then if it's possible we'll get him to talk about it."

My mother walks over to me from across the room. "How do you feel?"

"A little beat up, But all right" I say. "Your hurt" I say noticing the bandage around her arm.

"It's only a scratch" she says. "Is he your friend?" She asks motioning at Eddy.

I feel a pang of guilt. Not only had I forgotten about my mother in 8, but I had forgotten to explain about Eddy. "Kind of" I say. Unable to find the right words to explain.

"He's our son" says Peeta not looking away from Eddy.

My mother and I just stare at him both of us caught off guard by his answer.

"Your son?" she says looking at him then at me. "And how exactly is this boy who you've both never met before today, your son?"

"We're going to adopt him" he answerers looking up from Eddy. HIs eyes ensnaring me with the longing, and the pain.

"Katniss?" my mother asks, waiting for me to either confirm or deny Peeta's claim.

I don't even have to think about it. I don't understand it but I know it's right when I answer "Yes." Turning to look my mother in the face showing I have nothing to hide. "Yes! he's going to be our adopted son." I know it's what Seam would have asked if she could. Seam who we had told would live only a few moments before she died.

"Are you sure?" my mother asks. Not in a tone of disapproval, but in that motherly way she dose whenever asking to do something for me. It's warm. She knows I don't need her permission but i'm glad at least for her understanding.

"I'm sure" I say. "I promised his sister I'd look after him, and I will."

"Then congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, it's a boy" she says halfheartedly before turning her attention back to the other patients, and walking away.

I look at her as she leaves. What did I just do? What do I even know about raising a child? Do I even know how to raise one? _Yes_. I do know how. Hadn't I risk my life everyday to raise one since I was twelve? Hunting, and Foraging off of the Capital's land which is punishable by death, to keep food on the table. Having both of us dressed and presentable for school every morning while our mother was unreachable. I can do this, it's not that different from raising Prim. But it's very different. Eddy's a boy, and not only that but he's going to be suffering from the loss of his family. How am I going to be able to comfort him with that. I have Peeta. He went through the same thing as Eddy. I'm sure that if anyone can help Eddy's it'd be Peeta.

"What are you thinking about?" Peeta asks, pulling me back from my thoughts. I look at him noticing I must have been sitting here frozen in the same spot for a while. _Dang concussion_, I think.

I chose my words carefully before answering. "About Eddy," I pause "and about you" I say turning my attention back to Eddy's slow breathing.

"Katniss, did I say anything wrong? I know I should have asked you first, but…" he starts.

I cut him off before he can get to ahead of himself. "No," I say. "It's just like that last interview before the Quell," I say "It was perfect."

We leave the Hospital for a late meeting in Command. We ask my mother to inform us if Eddy wakes up. Peeta's hand finds mine and i'm surprised at how much i've been longing for his closeness. As we walk down to Command I begin to feel uneasy about what I'll have to face when I get there. I directly disobeyed orders today, and there were many witnesses to prove it. I'm sure there's going to be repercussions, but will they go so far as Coin annulling our agreement for the victor's immunity? Have I endangered Peeta and the others with my actions?

When we get to Command, the only ones who've arrived are Cressida, Messalla and the cameramen. Messalla beams and says, "There's our little star!" and the others are smiling so genuinely that I can't help but smile in return. They impressed me in 8, following me onto the roof during the bombings, making Plutarch back off. They more than do their work, they take pride in it. Like Cinna.

The cameramen introduce themselves as we wait for the others. They resemble each other same sandy red hair, and blue eyes. The one with close-bitten nails introduces himself as Castor and the other, who's his brother, as Pollux. I wait for Pollux to say hello, but he just nods. At first I think he's shy or a man of few words. But something tugs on me, the position of his lips, the extra effort he takes to swallow, and I know before Castor tells us. Pollux is an Avox.

As the room begins to fill, I brace myself for what i'm sure is a lot of yelling. But the only people who register any kind of negativity are Haymitch, who's always out of sorts, and a sour faced Fulvia. Boggs doesn't show any sign that he's upset but it also has to do with his expressions being hard to read. Coin and Gale are in the midst of some exchange that seems positively chummy.

When Gale joins us, I say "Making new friends?"

His eyes flicker to the president and back. "Well, one of us has to be accessible."

Coin calls the meeting to order. "Our Airtime Assault has officially launched. For any of you who missed today's broadcast of our first propo, or the seventeen reruns Beetee has managed to air since, we will begin by replaying it." Replaying it? So they not only got usable footage, they've already slapped together a propo and aired it repeatedly. Individual screens slide up from the table, the lights dim slightly, and a hush falls over the room.

After the video which I found as boring and not very motivating, the screens retract. There's a moment of silent relish, then applause followed by demands to see it again. Coin indulgently hits the replay button, and this time I don't even bother to look at it. By the time the screens have retracted for a second time, I feel like I shouldn't have left the Eddy's side.

After a lot of congratulations to the camera crew and me Coin adjourns the meeting. I'm heading down the hall when Peeta catches my arm.

"Where are you off to?" he asks.

"The Hospital" I say as if this were the most obvious answer.

"Your mother already told us she'd have someone call us if he wakes" Peeta says. "Besides Katniss you might not have been hurt physically but you still need to recover.

I know what he means immediately. I'm exhausted. But what he meant was that i'm running away. Running from what happened in 8. I don't want to leave Eddy but I won't be of any use to him anyway not like this. I nod and he lets go of my arm. We make our way back to our room for whats sure to be a restless night.

When I wake the next day i'm alone. Assuming Peeta had another early class I change and brush my teeth before receiving my schedule. I head off for breakfast and find Madge there alone. We talk for a bit about what happened yesterday in 8. Neither Gale nor Peeta show up for breakfast today. I think about stoping by the Hospital to check on Eddy before my next class when I catch sight of Prim. As she walks into a nearby room I make a quick decision to tell her about Eddy. I get to the door when I hear voices coming from the open door. Something makes me stop. I lean in closer to the door, but keep from looking inside.

"So, what do think?" Says a voice who I realize right away as Rory, Gales younger brother and the second oldest of his siblings.

"I don't know" says Prim quietly. I feel wrong, like I'm doing something dirty by hiding here.

"Don't you like me?" Rory asks her. I pull back away from the door. _I shouldn't be here_, I think.

I start walking away from the door, then running, i'm in a full sprint by the time I collapse in a hallway. I'm out of breath, and my head is spinning. What did I think, that she would always stay a child? No, I knew she would one day grow up she'd get married and have children. But the fact that it's Rory is what really shook me. I didn't even know that they had spent enough time together for those kinds of feelings. But what about Peeta? Hadn't he fallen in love with me the first day he'd seen me? Ugh…I don't want to think about this right now. I get up and start moving. I've wasted my time and now I can't visit the Hospital without skipping class. And after having disobeyed direct orders yesterday I wasn't doing Eddy any favors by getting on Coin's bad side.

At lunch I'm still thinking to hard about Prim that I barely even notice that both Peeta and Gale seem strangely absent today. By the time I'm free of duties I decide to check my room before going to search for them. I make it back our room when I spot Peeta standing in front of the door. When he sees me walking up he smiles and quickly walks over to meet me.

"Where have you been?" I ask sounding more annoyed than I intended.

"Been busy" he says taking my hands. "Close your eyes I've got a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" I ask suspicious of his motives. "Is this why you've been gone all day?"

"It's a surprise and yes that's why i've been gone. So no peaking" he says practically jumping around from excitement.

I decide to play along and close my eyes. He leads me to our room which I know it is because it's the only place directly in front of me, and close enough that he could have taken me to. I wait for a second as he shuffles around the room.

"Ok, open your eyes" he says.

I open my eyes and at first I feel like i've misjudged the distance because there was no way that this was our room. The room was similar but this one was full with furniture and plants, that there was no way it could be the same room. I notice one of Peeta's paintings hanging from the wall. This _is_ our room. But how did our empty boring room become so cluttered with so much stuff. I turn to Peeta who has a smug look on his face.

"Did you?" I ask unable to conjugate a longer sentence in my head.

"I did" he says breaking into a grin. "I was moving this stuff in from the Storage units all day" he gestures towards the room at large. "And Gale helped with the plants."

"Gale?" I ask doubting this most of all.

"Yeah, Gale" he says. "I had asked him to get me some plants for the pots, but when I mentioned they were for you he insisted on doing them all himself."

I'm stunned. This beautiful place was ours and Gale even helped. The furniture was different compared to the Capitol's. It was old but gave a warm feeling. There was a dinner table, chairs, couches, small long tables, carpets, and bookshelves filled with an assortment of books. The effort it must have taken to do this. Most of these things I would never have had a need for in the seam. I smile at it all, words unable to express the joy emanating from me. He takes my face in his hands and his kiss is sweet and gentle, so unlike the one we shared here just yesterday. My body seems to feel hot again at the memory of those kisses. Peeta seems to not have noticed or maybe he did because he pulls me towards the bedrooms.

I pull him to a stop, shaking the feeling from my limbs. _I can't_.

"Whats wrong?" Peeta asks taking in my expression, then giving me a warm smile "I wanted to show you Eddy's room."

"Oh, right" I say realizing how silly i'm acting.

As we enter one of the previously empty rooms in our compartment where there was neither bed nor furniture. I steal myself to absorb it's magnificence. _It's absolutely amazing_, I think. There's a bed, a dresser, and the walls with a painted meadow that is still setting. It's what every child's bedroom should look like. Prim and I had shared a bed back in 12 and even that was in the same room as my parent's bed. Not like this with beautifully painted walls and a matching bed set, and even the green carpet over the wooden floor seemed to belong here. I don't even have to tell him how amazing I think it is, because my silence is my answer. I take a seat on the bed thinking this is like a dream, only problem is not knowing if it will stay one or turn into a nightmare. I move my hand over the pillow with its blue color and puffy white clouds.

"Want to go see him?" Peeta asks taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah," I say quietly. "I'd like that."

We exit the room leaving the door open. District 12 has a superstition where the parents who's children have a room to themselves or share it with their siblings it's considered a very bad omen to see a child's bedroom door closed.

The trip down to the Hospital goes by like a blur of motion until were already at the entrance. My mother is walking out of the Hospital probably done with her shift. She walks over as soon as she catches sight of us. Her expression isn't something I thought i'd see here in 13. The one she wears when she's delivering bad news to a family. My hand tightens around Peeta's fingers and he looks at me curiously. Everything starts to slow down. The black spots start popping up across my vision.

"He's fine" my mother says taking in my ghostly complexion. "I had sent someone to get you yesterday."

"He woke up yesterday?" Peeta asks.

"No, he only just woke up today" she answers.

I recover from my initial shock enough to start making sense of what she's saying. "No one told us anything."

"Well, that wouldn't surprise me" she says flatly. "Two of Coins men came in yesterday after you'd both gone to that meeting, saying he was being moved" I stare at her confused. "If it weren't for that young man staying in the hospital they would have taken him to who knows where."

"What?" I say.

"Did they say why? Or where they were taking him?" Peeta asks seeming more upset than myself at the moment.

"No. they only said it was under Coin's direct orders" my mother answers.

"Who was it that stopped them" Peeta asks her.

"Was it Haymitch?" I ask but then realize he was at the meeting too.

"It was that young man from 4" she says. "He came here with you."

"Finnick?" I say looking confused.

"Yes. I keep forgetting his name, poor dear" she says. We thank my mother as she leaves to meet Prim for dinner. I take a deep breath before going in to see Eddy.


	9. Sunday

**I don't own the characters, places, items or overall story idea - I just add a different version of this story.**

**9**

When we got to Eddy's bed we found Finnick talking with him, but he just sat there staring up at the ceiling. We thanked Finnick for what he did to save Eddy. Having told us that he threatened to leave the rebel army, and having to bargain with Coin to start going to his classes and the meetings, before she agreed to leave Eddy alone. Somewhere deep down I feel like she planned the whole thing. Just to get Finnick to cooperate. In some ways she's just like snow, I think.

It took Eddy two weeks of coaxing before he showed any improvement and another week until he was released from the Hospital under strict orders that he was to attend his duties like everyone els. The day after his release I had a huge argument with Coin during one of her Command meetings. Everyone had to take sides and as it turned out I won by majority vote to let me and Peeta adopt Eddy legally. Ever since I had listened in on Prim and Rory I'd decided to go ahead and treat her like more of an adult. While Prim has taken it upon herself to help Eddy to his classes every morning since they have every class together. She was really excited to hear that Eddy was her new nephew that she ran up to him in the dinning hall and gave him a big hug in front of everyone causing Eddy to turn a nice shade of red. I interpreted it as him recovering bit by bit. By the time Spring came he almost seemed happy. Eddy and Rory have become really close friends as I see Eddy with him more often than I do with Prim.

Peeta and Eddy spend a lot of time together talking about the loved ones that they've lost. I've been busy myself going to classes and for some strange reason I can only interpret as Cinna's hard work of teaching me everything she knows. I had started designing clothes. My prep team was now joining us in the dinning hall. Which I noticed they were embarrassed at first because of all the whispering and pointing. But were excepted by our table of friends on first introduction. Well, everyone except Gale who hates everyone and everything form the Capitol. They have been a great help though, criticizing my work as worthy of Cinna's personal attention. Peeta and I hadn't had any time alone together other than for sleep, and I find myself anxious for those moments when we'd be in each-others arms.


End file.
